Je suis un impopulaire et fière de l'être
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Dans le lycée, il existe deux camps les impopulaires et les populaires. Ces deux camps ne se parlent jamais mais qu'arrive-t-il si cette loi tant respecter a été enfreinte. School-fic, univers UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autres dont je verrai plus tard**

**Genre: School-fic**

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est une fic dont j'espère que vous aimerez^^, bonne lecture

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dans mon lycée, l'académie aria de Konoha, il existe deux ordres. Les populaires et les impopulaires. Moi je fais partie des impopulaires, pourquoi? A cause de mon physique peu avantageux. Je suis chétif... Pas le droit de faire du football américain à part si je suis suicidaire. Je suis petit... Pas le droit de faire du basket à part si je veux me faire bousculer dans tous les sens. Je n'ai aucune souplesse... Pas le droit d'être pompon-boys à part si je veux avoir des côtés en et une intelligence qui touche le sol. Je suis métisse entre autre blond avec des yeux bleus... Dans un lycée japonais où la quasi-totalité son brun avec des yeux noirs ou qui se teinte les cheveux pour avoir un look... Je suis sur le banc de touche. Je n'ai aucune force... Pas le droit aux base-balls. La seule au quelle je peux compter ces mes jambes... Des jambes que j'ai perfectionnées durant mon enfance à cause des personnes qui me tabassaient pour mon physique.

Seulement avoir des bonnes jambes ne suffit pas pour devenir populaire et de toute façon je ne veux pas de ce titre qu'on donne comme un titre de noblesse. Heureusement j'ai des amis qui sont comme moi, Kiba un garçon qui fait penser un peu penser à un chien. Avant il faisait partit des populaires, grâce à son sport le base-ball mais les joueurs l'ont virés à cause de sa manie de toujours courir après la balle... Il a les cheveux châtains, des yeux fendus noirs, deux tatouages en triangle rouge sur ses joues, nous deux on se connaît depuis le bac à sable avec une fille Sakura. Cette dernière faisait partit des pom-pom-girls donc aussi des populaires, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse virer à cause de son manque de souplesse et qu'elle envoyait toutes les autres à l'hôpital... A chaque fois, mentalement, je remerciai je ne sais pas qui pour nous avoir donné Sakura car maintenant que les populaires ne viennent plus m'embêter car ils connaissent la force de ma meilleure amie et sœur de cœur. Cette dernière a les cheveux roses... Je préviens c'est sa vraie couleur mais tout le monde croit qu'elle s'est fait une teinture donc personne ne l'embêter. Des yeux verts comme des émeraudes. Un grand front et un sourire comme moi à toute épreuve... Euh j'ai rien dit quand elle s'énerve elle n'a plus son sourire ou quand elle a décidé d'une chose digne d'une sadique...

Sinon je suis ami avec le président du club d'échec, Shikamaru Nara, c'est un gros fainéant dans le corps d'un intello. Je vous le jure, son mot préféré c'est "galère", il est brun les cheveux attachés en ananas, une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite et des yeux noirs. Le meilleur ami de Shikamaru est Choji, un garçon plutôt enrobé dont un ne lui dit jamais son poids sinon risque de le l'énerver une fois je l'ai dit sans faire exprès j'ai fini encastrer dans le mur. Sakura l'a vue et elle s'est mise à frapper Choji jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru intervienne. Résultat de cette folle journée: J'ai fini à l'hôpital avec deux côtes cassées et un bras dans le plâtre. Sakura s'est mise à jouer les infirmières avec moi... Pour s'entraîner m'a-t-elle dit. Choji avec une interdiction de manger et un bon œil au beurre noir et Shikamaru avec des côtes en moins, des neurones ont été morts se jour-là, un pied dans le plâtre et une infirmière plutôt moche... Conclusion, ne jamais traiter Choji de gros surtout si vous vous appelez Naruto Uzumaki et que votre meilleure amie est capable de briser des os facilement. Pour finir, ne jamais se mettre en elle est sa victime sinon vous subirez un sort horrible... L'hôpital.

Je marchai dans le long couloir du lycée. Certaines personnes me dévisageaient, je ne cherche pas plus loin, je sais que ces personnes sont les populaires. Sakura me rejoignit à mes côtés lançant des regards noirs à tout va dans les couloirs... On peut me dire pourquoi elle me protège comme cela. Je me regardai c'est vrai que je n'ai pas un physique avantageux comme mon pire ennemi, la star du lycée... Le populaire numéro 1, celui tant convoité par de nombreuse fille dans le lycée. Le richissime et arrogant, Sasuke Uchiha...

Ce type... Je le hais de toute mon âme, il me regarde de haut avec un sourire moqueur ou il m'ignore selon ses humeurs, après tout, je suis un impopulaire et la loi du lycée est claire aucun populaire ne doit trainer avec des impopulaires point barre. Seulement pour les cours, les professeurs ne pensent pas comme cela c'est populaire et impopulaire mélanger... Donc de temps en temps pendant les heures de classe c'est crêpage de chignon et jouer au tennis tellement les insultes influaient sur le terrain comme une balle de tennis que les joueurs se renvoient.

Et pour moi la malchance continue évidemment à cause que mon nom est Uzumaki, je me tape Sasuke Uchiwa comme voisin de table. Je sens le regard noir de toutes les filles et la colère de Sakura qui disait clairement vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et je vous promets que vous subirez des horreurs pires que la mort serait trop douce pour vous.

Conclusion: Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un impopulaire avec des jambes en or. Je suis dans un lycée où tout le monde ne m'aime pas à cause que mes cheveux sont blonds et que mes yeux sont bleus. Je hais Sasuke Uchiha le garçon le plus demandé au lycée. J'ai des amis Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru et Choji. Ainsi qu'une vie pourrie dans un lycée pourrie. En gros, je m'en sors plutôt bien

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Je tiens à vous remercier pour les rewiews que vous avez laissez^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Cette fic est une fic "récente" je venais juste de l'inventer^^. Je ne me suis pas inspiré de "his favorite" surtout que je ne connais pas vraiment ce manga^^. Je te remercie pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait plaisirs

**Argouges: **Non ce n'est pas trop un hasard si Naruto fait penser à Sena de Eyeshield, j'avais depuis un moment imaginer une fic avec Naruto qui a les jambes de Sena^^ donc voilà le résultat. Sinon pour l'histoire de la bêta-lectrice j'y réfléchis et si vraiment c'est catastrophique je suis d'accord^^. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas vexée je connais ma faiblesse donc ne te soucis pas de cela^^.

**Dom: **Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mal pris ton rewiew. Après tout " toute chose est bonne à prendre ". Je le sais que j'ai beaucoup de faute de syntaxe, c'est un de mes points faibles en français. Sur ce chapitre, j'ai fait un peu plus d'effort pour aérer mon chapitre. Tu vois les rewiews peuvent aider les auteurs^^. Et puis si tu trouves d'autres fautes comme celle que tu m'as dit avant. Je pense prendre une bêta-lectrice pour me corriger^^. Donc ne t'inquiète pas et merci pour ton rewiew car les lecteurs voient des choses que l'auteur ne voit pas^^

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le cours le plus long qui existe... Les mathématiques. Tout le monde le sait ce n'est que des équations incompréhensibles, des formules à retenir, des figures qu'on doit calculer, des problèmes où tu ne piges jamais rien à part si tu as une bonne logique... Ce qui n'est pas mon cas... Je suis plutôt littéraire comme garçon et non scientifique comme cet Uchiha. D'ailleurs ce dernier est encore à côté de moi... Et il semble que le cours l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Bon j'admets qu'en mathématique on n'a pas un professeur génial... Ebisu-sensei... Cet homme est un vrai somnifère.

Je sais que Shikamaru dort déjà sur sa table et que Choji mange discrètement ses chips derrière son cahier de maths... D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sur que se soit un cahier de mathématique. Kiba lui lit un magasine porno caché derrière son cahier de maths. Sakura est à moitié entrain de dormir sur sa table, épuisé d'écouter ce professeur qui donnerait envie de dormir même à une personne insomniaque.

Je vis une fille, devant moi dessiner un cœur où c'était écrit son prénom ainsi que celui de Sasuke... Génial encore une fan hystérique dans le fan-club de messire Uchiha

Je regardai discrètement ma montre plus qu'une demi-heure dans la salle de torture d'Ebisu-sensei.

Soudain, un morceau de craie partit dans la salle tapant le front d'un élève que je reconnu étant un garçon totalement effacé qui fait partit des impopulaires.

- Monsieur si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez partir, cria le professeur

J'entendis certain populaire rire de cette remarque. Je sens que c'est repartit pour un nouveau round, impopulaire contre populaire. D'ailleurs une fille qui fait partit des impopulaires se leva lançant des regards noirs

- Arrête de rire comme des bécasses à mince c'est vrai... C'est ce que vous êtes! S'exclama-t-elle

Les populaires s'arrêtèrent de rire pour ensuite regarder la fille. Un populaire se leva à son tour

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive la moche tu veux nous affronter, ria-t-il

- Tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous, sourit un autre populaire

- Venez! Je vous attends quand vous voulez les mauviettes qui ne savent pas se battre par elle-même, cracha l'impopulaire

Je soupirai au moins cela va faire passer le temps qu'il reste de maths.

Je vis le professeur déglutir. D'un côté, il ne faut jamais commencer à embêter quelqu'un et de toujours laisser cette personne tranquillement dans son coin... Sinon on a une effusion entre les deux camps qui s'affronte.

Je me levai pour rejoindre Sakura refusant de rester une minute de plus avec cet Uchiha. La rose sourit, de toute façon maintenant Ebisu-sensei ne peut plus rien dire il est tétanisé sous son bureau alors que les insultes influaient entre les impopulaires et les populaires. Je m'assis sur son bureau et Kiba nous rejoint

- Vous pensez que le prof va réussir à les stopper? demanda le châtain

- Ne compte pas trop la dessus le prof s'est planqué sous le bureau, riais-je, sinon comment il était ton magasine porno?

- Plus intéressant que le cours d'Ebisu-sensei. Attends ce prof nous énerve et il a attiré les foudres des deux camps en balançant sa craie sur un impopulaire, dit Kiba

- Galère, soupira Shikamaru, Naruto tu veux faire une partie d'échec avec moi?

J'hochai la tête pour m'assoir devant l'ananas qui sortait sa table d'échec. Il posa ses pièces et la partie commença. Les pièces avançaient.

Sakura, Kiba et Choji nous entouraient tandis que la guerre entre les deux camps faisait rage dans la classe. Je soupirai, tellement c'était énervant d'entendre les élèves gueulaient pour un oui ou pour un non

- Alors Shika c'est quoi les derniers potins? Demandai-je, sachant que mon ami est toujours au courant de tout

- Eh bien comme d'hab, galère... Les compétitions de football américain reprennent donc certain cours supprimer. Ils ont un nouveau quaterback et je te dis échec

Je regardais le jeu puis j'ai avancé mon cavalier pour prendre sa pièce qui me mettait en échec

- C'est chiant pourquoi nous on est obligé d'y aller... D'un côté cela nous fait louper des cours mais c'est tout le temps pareil. Les impopulaires sont humiliés en public par les populaires et pendant une ou deux semaines ils se vantent d'avoir gagné... Mais quand ils perdent c'est nous qui rigolons en les humiliants dans l'enceinte du lycée et comme d'habitude cela se finit en baston, dis-je, tel est la sublime loi de l'académie aria.

- Dis Naruto j'ai une idée, sourit Sakura sadiquement

- Oh non... Enlève ce sourire de ton visage, m'exclamai-je, et échec Shika, en déplaçant ma pièce pour mettre son roi en échec

- Mais Naruto, tu dois t'imposer et si quelque chose arrive au running back... Tu as des jambes rapides tu as peut-être une chance, s'expliqua ma meilleure amie

- Il faut dire Naruto que Sakura a raison. Je t'ai déjà vu courir et je dois dire que tu es plus fort que leur running back... Tu peux devenir un populaire, ajouta Kiba

Je bougeai ma pièce

- Hors de question... Je refuse de devenir un populaire, être comme je suis voilà ce que je veux point barre. Echec, dis-je

- Echec et mat, souffla Shikamaru en mettant mon roi en échec et mat

Je posai violemment ma tête contre la table j'en ai marre. Soudain, la sonnerie de délivrance retentit, le professeur courut à l'extérieur de la classe, le pauvre... Mais c'est de sa faute je suis sur qu'il a dit à ses collègues de ne pas venir avant un moment

- On se fait un jeu de carte, proposai-je

- Ok on se fait un président, dit Sakura

- Galère, souffla Shikamaru tandis que Choji vient s'assoir à côté de Shikamaru pour avoir de la place

- Je me joins à vous, dit ce dernier

Les parties s'enchaînaient et aucun professeur ne venait. Je crois que notre professeur de cette heure-ci c'est Kakashi Hatake... Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon... Il est toujours en retard. Je regardais la classe et je voyais les impopulaires insultaient les populaires et inversement. Je regardai à mon ancienne place et je vis que Sasuke avait disparu de toute façon... Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Je me levai

- Je vais sur le toit, soufflai-je

- Je viens avec toi Naruto, dit Sakura

- Non c'est bon j'y vais tout seul tu m'envoies un message si le prof arrive, souris-je avant de passer les portes coulissantes avant de soupirer c'est vraiment énervant les cris des impopulaires et des populaires.

Je montai sur le toit mon coin où j'aime bien être seul. Je montai les marches qui me menaient vers le toit. J'ouvris la porte et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant devant moi la dernière personne que je voulais voir Sasuke... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je voyais le vent caresser ses cheveux ébène relevant en pique derrière sa tête, deux mèches volantes au gré du vent. Une peau opaline reflétant ses yeux d'un noir profond. Je le dévisageai avant de faire demi-tour, je pense que je devrais le laisser seul et aller dans la cour du lycée.

Après être descendu, je m'allongeai prêt d'un arbre appréciant le soleil qui illuminait mes cheveux or. Je vis au loin un terrain de course. Je le regardai avant de me décider d'aller dans mon casier pour aller chercher ma casquette. Dessus il y avait un renard à neuf queues imprimé dessus, ainsi que des lentilles de contacte rouges pour garder mon anonymat. Je les mis et je m'avançai pour le terrain. Un chronomètre sur mon téléphone portable. Je me mis en place, pour 40 yards. (cette mesure est l'unité pour les footballeurs américains de tester la vitesse d'une personne.)

Je fis le décompte dans ma tête et dès que j'arrive à partez, j'activai mon chrono et je me mis à courir. Mes jambes me portaient. Mon visage fouettait par le vent, j'arrivai à mes 40 yards, mon temps 4 secondes 36. Je souris voyant mon score

Je baissai ma tête pour remarquer que les lacets de mes chaussures étaient défaits je me baissai pour les refaire. Soudain, un flash me surprit mais avant que j'ai pu relever la tête la personne avait disparu... Oh non et s'il m'avait vu courir...

Conclusion: Ne jamais s'en prendre à une personne d'un des camps sinon une bataille entre les populaires et les impopulaires se déclenchent, traumatisant les professeurs. Ne pas aller sur le toit car messire Uchiha y a fait de cet endroit son jardin secret et pour finir ne jamais se laisser prendre par ses envies de courir surtout si quelqu'un est dans les parages... En gros, je suis dans la merde...

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello merci pour vos rewiews cela fait très plaisirs^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Oui je pense mettre les personnages de Gaara et d'autre. Ne t'en fais pas tes questions ne me dérangent pas car cela montre ton intérêt pour cette fic^^. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour les questions

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je stressai et si cette personne m'avait reconnue... Je suis fichu. Je veux rester un impopulaire.

Naruto respire... Réfléchis-mon grand, il y a peu de chance qu'il t'ait reconnu. Après tout j'avais ma casquette, mes lentilles de contacte et en plus j'avais la tête baissée... La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit.

Résultat de cette journée: Peu de cours, un stresse intense et pour finir il faut que je parle à Sakura.

Cette dernière courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Naruto! Tu ne sais pas... Il y a une rumeur comme quoi un garçon court à la vitesse de la lumière a été vu sur le terrain de course. Il y a même une photo qui circule dans tout le lycée sur ce garçon avec une casquette de renard exactement comme la tienne... Sourit-elle avant de comprendre en me voyant me pincer les lèvres et mon regard suppliant.

Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche retenant un cri

- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla mon amie, c'était toi!

Je lui pris sa main pour la tirer loin de la foule qui va sortir pour rentrer chez eux. Une fois bien loin dans la rue, je marchai doucement tout en gardant sa main.

- Oui c'était moi. Je voulais aller sur le toit mais il y avait Sasuke alors je suis allé dans la cour et j'ai vu le terrain. J'ai pris ma casquette et mes lentilles rouges et j'ai couru et à la fin quelqu'un m'a pris en photo! Résumai-je tremblotant et à deux doigts de l'explosion

- Calme-toi Naruto... Déjà personne ne sait que c'était toi le coureur surtout que sur la photo on ne voit que ta casquette avec le renard et si tu as mis tes lentilles tout va bien, dit la rose en essayant de me rassurer, je pense que cette histoire va vite passer

Je souris pour essayer de me réconforter. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. On marcha jusqu'à dans mon appartement où Sakura sortit le double de mes clés.

- Je vais te laisser on se voit demain, sourit-elle, tu devrais prévenir les autres. Je préviens Shika et Choji et toi tu appelles Kiba et tu lui expliques la situation.

- Oui tu as raison surtout que Kiba a déjà vu ma casquette et je ne veux pas qu'il dise à tout le lycée que c'était moi, soufflai-je, à demain Sakura

- A demain

Je rentrai dans mon appartement pour me laisser glisser contre la porte d'entrée, mes fesses atterrirent contre le sol froid.

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de chance? Je sortis mon téléphone portable pour chercher dans mon répertoire le numéro de Kiba et je cliquai sur son nom.

Je portai l'appareil à mon oreille. Après quelque bip, mon ami décrocha

- _Naruto_? demanda-t-il comme s'il n'était pas sur

- Kiba... Si tu vois mon nom apparaître sur ton écran c'est que c'est bien moi, soupirai-je

- _Désolé mais d'habitude c'est Sakura qui me téléphone quand il y a urgence_, expliqua Kiba

- Oui mais elle doit téléphoner à Shika et Choji

-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Les populaires t'ont encore embêtés ne t'inquiète pas demain je m'occupe d'eux!_

- Non Kiba... Dis-moi la photo du coureur... Tu l'as vu?

- _Non pas encore je voulais la voir avec Shika et Choji demain... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est quelqu'un de plus rapide que toi dans ce bahut_

- Tout simplement parce qu'il y n'en a pas...

-_ Attends! Tu es entrain de me dire que c'est toi ce coureur?_

- Non c'est géant vert!

- _Ouf tu m'as fait peur..._

- Espèce d'idiot de clébard! Oui c'était moi!

-_ Ne m'insulte pas blondinet! Et putain de m*****, je n'arrive pas à y croire mais comment une chose pareil a pu arriver!_

Je lui racontais les événements d'aujourd'hui. Un gros blanc survint...

-_ PUTAIN MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI COMMENT TU AS PU ETRE AUSSI STUPIDE, SALE BLONDINET!_ hurla Kiba

- Et pour ma défense les élèves sont censés être en cours et pas à l'extérieur

- _Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors si tu étais censé être en cours? _Ironisa le châtain

Un autre blanc s'installa

- Kiba... Je demandai juste du soutien et non qu'on m'enfonce plus que je le suis en ce moment... Attends! Tous les élèves vont voir la photo...

- _Il y a des chances mais n__e t'inquiète pas comme l'a dit Sakura, tu avais tes lentilles et ta casquette donc personne à part nous, savons que c'était toi... Et on va garder ton secret. On est les meilleurs amis après tout_, dit Kiba

Une larme roula sur ma joue... J'étais heureux d'un tel soutien auprès de mes amis.

- Merci... Kiba, soufflai-je

- _Naruto ne me dit pas que tu pleures?_ Ria le châtain

- Et si c'était le cas?

- _On trouvera une solution pour l'instant. On va rester discret et ne rien dire sur qui est ce mystérieux coureur_

- Ce sera notre secret, dis-je

-_ Après il faut éviter que quelqu'un fasse une bourde_

- Oui c'est vrai que Kiba tout peut t'échapper

-_ Je parlais de toi blondinet. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir en premier_

Je rougis avant de me pincer les lèvres. Génial moi qui voulais du réconfort...

Je soupirai un grand coup. Je me levai du perron pour m'installer sur mon canapé. Je m'allongeai sur le divan. Mon téléphone à mon oreille discutant un peu avec mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bip sur mon téléphone me disant que je venais d'avoir un autre appel, surement Sakura

- Kiba, je dois raccrocher. J'ai eu un appel de Sakura, dis-je

- _On se voit demain en cours_

_- _Ok le clébard

- _Bye blondinet_

Je raccrochai et je regardai dans mes appels manqués et j'avais raison c'était Sakura. Je mérite un trophée pour ce prix.

Je lui téléphonai et après quelque bip, elle me répondit

-_ C'est bon Naruto j'ai parlé à Shika et Choji. Ils sont d'accord pour garder le secret mais mon coco tu devras te faire très discret, _dit la rose

- Je le sais Sakura et encore merci de m'avoir soutenu, souris-je

- _C'est normal. Après tout j'ai toujours été là pour toi et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je changerai,_ ria-t-elle

Je rigolai avec elle. Je suis content de l'avoir connu ainsi que Kiba mais je stresse pour demain. Surtout que la photo sera montrée à toute l'école. Je discutai avec mon amie jusqu'à point d'heure. Je raccrochai mon téléphone pour ensuite aller prendre ma douche, manger un bol de ramen pour me remonter le moral et pour finir je partis me coucher.

Je stressai, mon anxiété avait pris le dessus m'empêchant de dormir. J'allumai ma lampe sur ma table de chevet pour prendre mon cadre photo, dessus il y avait Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji et moi au club d'échec, souriant, rigolant.

Une larme roula sur ma joue pour atterrir sur la photo

- Merci mes amis

Conclusion: Je suis content et triste... J'ai des amis formidables sur qui je peux compter. Je sais maintenant que je peux toujours compter sur eux... En gros, j'adore mes amis

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Merci pour vos rewiews cela me fait vraiment plaisirs, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 **_

Je n'aurai jamais cru que la lumière du matin pouvait être aussi destructrice.

Je n'avais presque pas fermé les yeux de la nuit tellement cette histoire m'obsédait et me rendait dingue. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'enfoncer dans un trou de souris.

- Naruto! S'exclama une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille celle de ma meilleure amie Sakura

Cette dernière arriva vers moi toute heureuse avant de voir ma mine déconfite à faire presque peur à un revenant

- Mon pauvre Naru... Mais je suis contente que tu ne sois pas resté chez toi. J'ai cru que j'allais prendre une lèse et te trainer comme un chien dans les rues jusque dans le lycée, sourit la rose

- Je suis à moitié épuiser à cause de mon horrible nuit et toi tu pensais me trainer comme un chien dans la rue, m'exclamai-je

- Oh... Viens ici, dit Sakura me prenant dans ses bras

Je me laissai bercer par ses bras maternels que m'offraient ma meilleure amie pour moi elle était presque la figure maternelle qui me manque... Je pèse mon "presque" après tout qui aimerait avoir une mère aussi sadique qu'elle surement les masos...

- Bon Naruto je sais que tu aimes beaucoup notre élan de fraternité mais on doit y aller, sourit mon amie

On se sépara pour courir vers le lycée. Je suis content toute ma mauvaise humeur est partie enlevant certaine ride de ma nuit cauchemardesque.

On passa le portail pour traverser la cour. On alla à nos casiers pour changer nos chaussures et pour prendre nos affaires de classe. A peine sortit des casiers, on vit un troupeau d'élève devant nous.

Soudain, un garçon réussit à s'extirper de la foule et je vis Shikamaru. Ce dernier était épuisé voir exténué. Je suis sur que sortir d'une telle foule cela doit être un marathon

- Naruto... Allons plus loin pour parler c'est trop galère ici, souffla l'ananas

J'hochai la tête pour le suivre. Sakura envoya un message à Kiba ainsi qu'à Choji de nous attendre en cours.

Shikamaru nous emmena dans un coin sombre près des escaliers de service.

- J'ai vu la photo et je peux confirmer qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse te trahir. On voit ta casquette ainsi que quelques mèches mais rien d'alarmant, expliqua Shikamaru, pour l'instant on peut respirer mais tout le lycée se demande si tu existes vraiment et si tu existes si tu es un populaire ou un impopulaire... Naruto... Tu t'es mis dans une grosse galère mon vieux et je ne crois pas que cette histoire s'oubliera.

Je baissai la tête mais une main de Sakura se posa sur mon épaule en signe de soutien

- Je vois et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire? Demandai-je

- Pour l'instant, je te conseille de rester discret... J'ai entendu plein de chose de certain populaire. Quelques uns pensent t'utiliser pour anéantir leur adversaire comme les impopulaires, d'autres pensent que tu peux leur faire gagner une coupe... D'ailleurs ils t'ont même trouvés un petit surnom sympa...

Je lançai à Shikamaru un drôle de regard pour ensuite l'inciter à m'expliquer

- Les populaires et les impopulaires ont décidé de t'appeler Kyubi à cause d'une légende d'un renard à neuf queues comme sur ta casquette, répondit mon ami

Soudain, la sonnerie du début des cours retentit

- Je ne crois pas qu'on a un professeur en première heure car je sens que les populaires et les impopulaires vont encore se battre mais cette fois parce qu'ils pensent que tu fais partit de l'un d'eux, dit Shikamaru

- Je vois...

- Naruto... Si tu veux on te laisse réfléchir un peu et si le professeur vient, je t'envoie un message, sourit Sakura avant de partir avec Shikamaru en salle de classe

Je m'assis sur la cage d'escalier mes coudes sur mes cuisses, mes mains soutenant ma tête. Je soupirai me demandant qui m'a pris en photo...

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd devant moi et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Sasuke. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, il était retourné me donnant une vue sur son dos.

Je le vis se retourner pour m'observer comme s'il essayait de me jauger

- Tu n'as vraiment pas la carrure, soupira-t-il

Je sentis que je virai rouge. Je me relevai soudainement

- Non mais de quoi tu parles Teme comment cela je n'ai pas la carrure? Demandai-je

Je vis son sourire moqueur sur le coin de ses lèvres

- Je dois dire que toi et tes copains vous n'êtes pas doués, répondit-il

Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension

- Que t'arrive-t-il petit Kyubi? Sourit sournoisement Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de reprendre vite contenance

- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles Teme, répliquai-je

- Mais oui bien sur. Je sais que c'est toi le coureur, dit-il, je vous ai entendu

Il pointa son doigt sur l'escalier et je compris qu'il nous avait espionnés depuis les marches. Je tremblais... Alors je suis fichu...

- Je ne vais rien dire. Détends-toi dobe, fit Sasuke

- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance Teme. Tu écoutes au porte et en plus tu es un populaire alors pour toi briser une personne c'est facile... Qui me dit que dès que j'aurai le dos tu ne diras pas à tout le lycée que tu as trouvé leur "Kyubi", râlai-je

- Parce que j'en ai marre de m'ennuyer dans ce lycée, répliqua le brun en se retournant pour commencer à partir

Je courus vers lui pour lui retenir le bras

- Lâche-moi, souffla Sasuke

- Non comment je peux te faire confiance! On ne se connaît pas et qui me dit que dès tu seras parti tu ne vas pas me vendre! M'exclamai-je

- Dobe tu n'as pas besoin de moi et je te l'ai dit je m'ennuie donc ne détruisons pas ce qui a en ce moment, sourit-il en se défaisant de ma prise pour repartir

J'écarquillai les yeux c'est moi où Sasuke vient de dire qu'il va garder mon secret. Soudain, mon téléphone vibra

_Sakura;_

_Le professeur ne viendra pas. Il est tombé malade donc première heure de cours... Etude!_

Je fermai mon téléphone pour regarder devant moi... Sasuke avait disparu. Puis je regardai le toit avant de partir pour la salle de cours rejoindre Sakura, Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru

Conclusion: Avant de parler en privé toujours vérifier s'il n'y a personne qui puisse entendre la conversation privé et enfin, je n'arriverai pas à comprendre Sasuke pourquoi veut-il m'aider? En gros, c'est une journée bizarre avec un mec étrange

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews que vous me laissez j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

La journée était affreuse... Je n'en peux plus tout le lycée ne parle plus que de ce mystérieux coureur à tous les coins de couloir. Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji et moi avions squatté le club d'échec pour se détendre. Je jouais avec mes amis évitant le sujet "Kyubi", j'en avais marre mais ce qui m'a surpris c'est que Sasuke n'avait effectivement rien dit, même Shika ne savait pas qu'on s'était fait repérer à la cage d'escalier et pourtant il était toujours au courant de tout.

Je marchai en direction de mon appartement avec Sakura. Cette dernière m'avait laissé un peu avant mon immeuble pour une petite course rapide

- Ne t'inquiète pas je passerai plus tard dès que j'ai fini les courses de ma mère, sourit la rose

Je lui fis un signe de la main. Je montais les marches de mon immeuble pour aller à mon appartement. Je fus surpris de voir la porte de mon chez moi... Sasuke.

Ce dernier me regarda avant de me lancer un petit sourire narquois

- Que fais-tu là? Demandai-je

- Pourquoi devrai-je te le dire, répondit-il

- Tout simplement car tu es devant chez moi, répliquai-je

- Si on rentrait au lieu de rester sur le palier, dit Sasuke me laissant le passage pour ma serrure

Je pris mes clés et je l'enfonçai dans la serrure pour ensuite ouvrir la porte. Sasuke pénétra avant moi enlevant ses chaussures, j'en fis de même. Je le voyais scruter ma maison avec attention.

- Tu vis seul? demanda-t-il

- Oui, répondis-je

Il marcha dans mon appartement, regardant chaque détail allant du plus gros jusqu'au cadre photo.

- C'est plutôt simple chez toi, dit Sasuke

- Bon tu vas arrêter de juger ce que tu vois et me dire pourquoi tu es là? Je croyais que tu étais un populaire, répliquai-je

- Oui je suis un populaire et alors?

- Tu connais la loi du lycée. Les populaires n'ont pas le droit de parler avec les impopulaires, expliquai-je

- Oui mais on n'est pas au lycée donc à l'extérieur il n'y a plus ce contexte, sourit-il

- Oui bah va dire cela à tes amis les populaires qui continuent de persécuter les impopulaires à l'extérieur du lycée et comment tu as eu mon adresse d'ailleurs? Demandai-je

- Tu sais que je suis très influent dans le lycée et j'ai demandé ton adresse et où tu vivais

- Et ce qui revient à ma première question... Que fais-tu là?

- Je voulais voir où tu vivais, répondit-il

- Ah bon? Donc maintenant que s'est fait tu peux partir, répliquai-je

Je le vis sourire mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit ce teme? Je lui lançai un regard noir pour lui montrer clairement que je ne l'aimai pas

- Je veux une petite récompense pour me féliciter d'avoir gardé ton secret, dit-il

- Une récompense? Je le savais tu es un tordu comme type et que tu ne faisais rien gratuitement, râlai-je

- Je veux voir la vitesse à laquelle tu cours, répliqua-t-il

- Quoi? M'étonnai-je

- Tu as très bien entendu

- Attends tu veux me chronométrer pendant que je cours?

- Hn

- Traduction?

- Oui

J'écarquillai les yeux pourquoi voulait-il me chronométrer?

- D'accord mais à une condition que tu me laisses mettre ma casquette et mes lentilles, répliquai-je

- Marché conclu

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Sasuke me regardait avec un drôle de regard

- Tu attendais quelqu'un? demanda-t-il

- Oui Sakura a dit qu'elle passerait, répondis-je, et effectivement elle passe

- Tu n'as pas une sortie de secours?

- Si j'ai le balcon mais tu te sens de sauter du quatrième, moi je m'en fou, souris-je

- Alors cache-moi il faut que je te parle c'est important, répliqua Sasuke

La personne devient de plus en plus insistante sur la porte. Je soupirai

- D'accord deuxième porte à gauche c'est ma chambre va dans mon placard tu auras de la place, soufflai-je

- Mais je ne veux pas jouer à Harry Potter, râla Sasuke

- C'est ça ou le balcon perso je préfère le balcon, souris-je

- C'est bon j'y vais

Il partit dans ma chambre et j'entendis la porte de mon placard s'ouvrir. J'avançai vers l'entrée pour ensuite y ouvrir sur mon amie Sakura

- Et bien tu en mis du temps pour m'ouvrir, remarqua la rose

- Quand on est aussi mal que moi c'est normal, soupirai-je

Sakura me prit dans ses bras me donnant du réconfort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je suis avec toi, sourit mon amie, on va dans ta chambre?

Je déglutis avant d'accepter après tout si ce teme est bien dans mon placard il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle le voit.

- Attends je vais dans la salle de bain, s'exclama Sakura

J'hochai la tête et j'allais dans ma chambre. Effectivement, Sasuke était dans mon placard. Je souris lorsque mon amie me coupa rapportant sa boîte de chouchou et de barrette. Une goutte se forma derrière ma tête.

- Sakura... Pourquoi tu as pris ça? Demandai-je paniqué

- Comme ça je m'amuse avec tes cheveux et on parle comme tous les mardis Naruto, sourit Sakura

Merde c'est vrai on est mardi et qui dit mardi, dit séance de coiffage ainsi que confidence pour confidence.

J'entendis un truc venant du placard. Je suis sur que Sasuke doit bien rigoler depuis cet endroit. Je lançai un regard noir vers mon meuble.

- Tu viens t'assoir Naruto, sourit la rose en tapotant mon lit

Je la rejoins et à peine assis. Elle s'attaqua à mes cheveux... Et dire que Sasuke assiste à notre rituel du mardi

- Tu as le droit de rester jusqu'à quelle heure cette fois? Demandai-je

- Ma mère m'a autorisé jusqu'à 18 heures car j'ai encore quelque devoirs à faire, soupira la rose

- Comment peux-tu avoir des devoirs qui te posent problèmes, dis-je

- Tout simplement que le mardi j'aime bien m'occuper de toi et discuter avec toi sans qu'il y a Shika, Kiba ou Choji sourit-elle, surtout que depuis quelque temps, je trouve que Shikamaru vient de plus en plus entre nous trois

- C'est normal après tout c'est notre ami et qu'on squatte son club d'échec pour se détendre, riais-je

- Tu as raison sinon tu es moins stressé que hier pour cette histoire de photo? demanda Sakura

- Cela peut aller une chance que Shika m'a confirmé que personne ne pouvait me reconnaître, souris-je

- C'était quoi ton temps?

- Je crois que c'était 4 secondes 36...

Soudain, un petit bruit survint de mon placard me coupant. Sakura avait également entendu ce bruit

- C'était quoi? demanda la rose

Je déglutis, il semblerait que Sasuke soit plus idiot que moi

- Ce n'est rien surement la petite portée de chat qu'a faite la petite chatte il n'y a pas longtemps, mentis-je

- Ah oui c'est vrai ce n'était pas la chatte de ta voisine? demanda Sakura en mettant des élastiques dans mes cheveux

- Si c'est elle! Ma voisine revient demain et ainsi récupérer ses chatons, souris-je

Sakura regarda l'heure il était 17h45

- Bon Naruto je ferai mieux d'y aller mais je te préviens la semaine prochaine je resterai plus longtemps, ria Sakura avant de ranger la boîte dans la salle de bain, on se voit demain!

- Oui!

J'entendis la porte de l'entrée se fermer et je filai vers le placard pour l'ouvrir en grand.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien de faire un bruit pareil dans mon placard! M'exclamai-je

Sasuke me regarda avant de... rire? Je me regardai dans le miroir, je soupirai Sakura s'était encore une fois défouler sur mes cheveux. J'avais des tonnes d'élastique attaché en couette, des barrettes retenant mes mèches de devant mes yeux.

Je retournai voir Sasuke qui essayait de reprendre contenance tandis que je lui envoyai des regards bien noirs si mes yeux pouvaient tués je le truciderai sur place... Ou meilleure idée... Je le balance du balcon

- Bon tu me voulais quoi? M'énervai-je

- Ce n'est pas grave je t'y dirai demain. A 10h45 sur le toit, répliqua-t-il en partant, d'ailleurs tu es mignon coiffé comme cela

Je virai au rouge... J'aurais dû vraiment le balancer par dessus le balcon

Conclusion: Ne jamais laisser un Sasuke Uchiha rentrait chez vous ou si vous le faîte balancez-le par dessus le balcon cela fera un teme en moins. Ensuite ne jamais oublié les journées rituels de ses amis surtout si vous avez un Sasuke dans votre placard et pour finir enlever les élastiques avant de voir Sasuke... En gros, j'ai envie de tuer ce type même si je finis en taule pour avoir osé tuer un Uchiha... Mais comme on dit cela ne fera pas une grande perte

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Merci tout le monde pour vos rewiews, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les autres^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_

J'en ai marre de ce mister Uchiha à cause de lui j'ai été obligé de me défouler sur un de mes coussins... Paix à son âme, le pauvre a finit en des milles de plume.

Je marchai en direction du lycée et comme toujours les conversations tournaient autour du fameux "Kyubi". Tout le monde demandait à son voisin s'il ne l'avait pas démasqué mais la réponse restait négative. Je souriais enfin une bonne nouvelle seulement mon sourire fut de courte durée repensant que je dois parler avec Sasuke sur le toit...

Je rejoignis Sakura, Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru dans la salle de classe. Je m'installai sur la table de mon amie qui rigolait avec les trois garçons.

- Bonjour Naruto! Sourit la rose, désolé si je n'ai pas attendu ce mat...

- Je le sais c'est toi qui étais de corvée ce matin, coupai-je, tu me l'avais déjà dit

- Je n'y crois pas Naruto tu retiens tout ce que Sakura te dit et nous alors! s'exclama Kiba, à chaque fois qu'on te dit un truc cela rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre

- C'est normal il me préfère à vous, se vanta Sakura, après tout je suis la seule fille

Soudain, des cris retentirent dans la classe et je devinais rapidement que Sasuke était rentré. Ce dernier me lança un regard qui n'échappa pas à ma meilleure amie

- Naruto il faudra que je te parle, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille

Je sentais que Shika allait se mêler mais je lui fis signe que tout allait bien. Sakura m'entraîna sur le toit du lycée pour qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse sans fauteur de trouble

- C'était quoi ce regard que t'a lancé l'Uchiha? demanda-t-elle

Ce qui est amusant avec Sakura, c'est qu'elle va directement au but. Je me posai contre le grillage pour m'assoir au sol, ma meilleure amie en fit de même

- Il est au courant pour moi, soufflai-je

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase

- C'est lui qui a prit la photo? Paniqua la rose

- Je ne sais pas mais il était là quand Shika, toi et moi étions vers la cage d'escalier et il a entendu notre conversation... Maintenant il est au courant, expliquai-je

- T'a-t-il fait quelque chose?

- Non, il n'y a rien révélé au lycée la preuve, les élèves me cherchent encore

- C'est tout de même bizarre... Je me souviens quand je faisais partie des pom-pom-girls. Il a facilement détruit une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler... Tu es un impopulaire et lui un populaire, te briser doit être facile pour vu qu'il le fait souvent, répliqua ma meilleure amie, en tout cas quoi qu'il arrive... Je te soutiendrai

Je la vis me sourire, me montrant sincérité de ses paroles

- Bon je te laisse Naruto et connaissant le professeur qu'on a il y a des chances pour qu'il ne soit pas là

- On a qui?

- Ebisu-sensei

- Bon il ne sera pas là. Tant mieux je pourrai profiter du soleil et de la chaleur pour me détendre

- Oui mais ne reste pas longtemps au soleil, sourit Sakura

- Oui grande-sœur!

C'est un petit truc entre nous, je souris avant de m'allonger sur le sol. J'entendis la porte du toit se fermer. Le vent caressait mon visage comme une douce main cela me faisait un grand bien de pouvoir me reposer sur mon toit. J'étais tellement comblé que je me laissais bercer jusqu'à m'endormir.

Je sentis soudain qu'on m'appelait, j'ouvris légèrement mes yeux et je vis une silhouette sombre devant mes yeux. Je l'ai ouvrit plus grand et je fus surpris de voir Sasuke au dessus de moi, paniquer je le repoussai violemment.

Le brun atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante. Il m'envoya un regard noir

- Mes pauvres fesses dobe fait gaffe, s'exclama l'Uchiha

Je le regardai avant de sourire du genre "bien fait pour toi". Sasuke se releva et il s'assit à côté de moi

- Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait se parler? demanda le brun

Je fis style de réfléchir avant de sourire

- Si

- Arrête de jouer la comédie dobe sinon pourquoi tu serais là, dit-il

- Tout simplement parce que le toit est mon endroit de prédilection jusqu'à ce qu'un brun dont je ne citerai pas le nom a fait de _mon _endroit son jardin, répliquai-je

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles? dit Sasuke

Il n'y a pas de doute je le déteste ce brun prétentieux

- Bon tu voulais me parler de quoi hier, soupirai-je

- De ma récompense, répondit-il

- Attends! Tu es venu me faire chier chez moi pour ta récompense! Criai-je

- N'hurle pas dobe. Oui et non, je voulais aussi un peu mieux te connaître, dit-il

Comment cela mieux me connaître?

- Hier, j'ai été surpris de ton temps et pourquoi je t'ai vu du toit. Je me suis demandé qui pouvaient courir aussi vite car pour la première fois de ma vie quelqu'un était plus fort que mon frère dans un domaine, dit Sasuke

Il pointa son doigt sur moi

- Kyubi va courir et me montrer son potentiel, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur moi, si tu ne cours pas pour moi je dis à tout le lycée qui est leur fameux Kyubi

Je me levai, le fusillant du regard

- Je te déteste plus que tout Sasuke Uchiha, crachai-je

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer, répliqua-t-il

- Alors pourquoi tu continues de me harceler? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel... Regarde-moi! Je suis métisse, j'ai des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, trois traits sur mon visage, je suis chétif, petit et je n'ai aucune souplesse en quoi te serai-je utile et je refuse de courir parce que mister Uchiha veut un truc plus amusant que son grand-frère! Désolé mais je ne rentre pas dans ta combine bizarre! M'exclamai-je avant de quitter le toit

Conclusion: Je hais Sasuke. Je hais ce type et ses idées d'utiliser mes jambes pour son profil personnel... En gros, plus j'essaie de le connaître et plus j'ai envie de le frapper

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Merci pour vos rewiews encouragements^^ cela me fait toujours plaisirs, voici la suite, bonne lecture**

**Les écrits de Naruto en GRAS**

**Les écrits de Sasuke en** _ITALIQUE_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 **_

J'écoutais le cours d'Iruka-sensei, le professeur de philosophie. Cet homme m'aime beaucoup et je dois dire que je suis un peu son petit chouchou mais comme toujours à cause que la loi de l'alphabet me poursuit... Je suis à côté de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ce dernier ne disait rien, il se contentait de suivre les différents discours sur Platon dicté par Iruka-sensei. J'aurai aimé qu'il continue de m'ignorer au moins je me posai aucune question bizarre... Je ne comprends pas... Je ne _le_ comprends pas.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Les oiseaux volaient dehors... Eux au moins... il était libre de voler où ils voulaient.

- Naruto Uzumaki! s'exclama la voix de Iruka-sensei

Je regardai le professeur avant de me lever de ma chaise

- Peux-tu me dire de quoi voulait parler ce philosophe? demanda l'homme

Je regardai la phrase pour moi elle était facile à comprendre. Je donnai ma réponse et mon professeur écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire

- Je n'attendais pas moins de toi Naruto, c'est une excellente réponse, sourit Iruka-sensei

Je voyais les sourires des impopulaires et les regards noirs des populaires. J'entendis ces derniers dire "chouchou du prof". Je souris "et alors ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis doué en littérature et pas vous". Je me rassis sur ma chaise.

Je vis un mot plié en deux sur ma table, je l'ouvris et je remarquai que l'écriture était celle de Sasuke

_Rejoins-moi sur le toit après ce cours_

Je fronçai des sourcils prenant un stylo dans ma trousse pour lui répondre. Je lui passai le mot

**Je n'ai pas envie de te voir et encore moins sur le toit**

Je l'entendis soupirer pour ensuite écrire sur le bout de papier qu'il me transmit

_Je crois que tu te trompes sur moi_

J'haussai un sourcil avant d'écrire

**Je sais que tu es un garçon arrogant, prétentieux, distant, froid et j'en passe des meilleurs mais m'utiliser pour montrer à ton frère qu'il n'est pas bon dans tous les domaines... Je trouve cela complétement c** et surtout très immature**

_Tu parles de maturité... Toi, celui que tout le monde dit "imbécile, idiot, abruti" et j'en passe_

**On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais écouter la voix des autres car mon gars, n'oublie pas que je suis un impopulaire et que les populaires rajoutent toujours des tonnes sur notre dos pour qu'on se sente plus bas que terre**

_Pourquoi vous ne vous rebellez pas?_

**Oh mais si on se rebelle la preuve... Cours d'Ebisu-sensei**

_Oui et?_

**Dans d'autres cours, à l'extérieur du lycée, dès que les populaires perdent et même dans l'enceinte du lycée**

_Sinon tu es au courant qu'avant la nouvelle saison des footballeurs américains, le club de marathon organise à chaque fois une petite course dans tout le lycée, populaire et impopulaire mélanger._

**C'est quoi cette histoire?**

_C'est une épreuve qui montre tout simplement qui est le plus rapide malheureusement TOUS les élèves doivent y participer_

**Et pourquoi tu me préviens?**

_Car je sais que tu ne veux pas être démasqué _

**Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir...**

_Que je vais t'aider à trouver un moyen pour que tu loupes cette journée sans la louper_

**Oui et comment tu veux faire cela?**

_J'ai une très grande influence ne l'oublie pas dobe. Pour t'expliquer, Naruto Uzumaki sera dispensé de courir mais pas Kyubi_

- QUOI? M'exclamai-je en plein cours

Je sentis le regard de tout le monde sur moi. Je rougis devant cela et j'essayai de me faire discret

- Cela ne va pas Naruto? demanda Iruka-sensei qui n'a pas l'habitude à ce que je hurle comme cela en plein cours

- Oui désolé monsieur, répondis-je

**On en parle sur le toit**

Je le vis sourire à ma réponse tandis que je boudai à cause de lui je me suis fait presque enguirlander par Iruka-sensei. Je soupirai et sans savoir pourquoi j'avais hâte que la sonnerie retentisse pour que j'aille voir Sasuke sur le toit, espérant avoir plus d'information sur cette histoire de marathon.

Je regardai l'horloge, soupirant plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours... Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant mon face à face avec Sasuke

Conclusion: Et bien il n'y pas grand chose cette fois à part que j'ai l'impression que Sasuke est un garçon très complexe... En gros comme je l'avais dit, ce type est bizarre

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Voici la suite. Merci pour les personnes qui lisent et qui ont le temps de me laisser un petit rewiew pour cette fic^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

La sonnerie retentit. Sasuke était déjà partit... Je savais déjà où je devais le rejoindre. Je me levai de ma place mais Sakura me barra le passage

- Naruto tu es au courant pour cette histoire de cours qu'on organisait les dirigeants du club de marathon? demanda-t-elle

J'hochai la tête

- Comment on va faire? Paniqua la rose

- Je dois voir quelqu'un d'abord et je t'explique après, répondis-je

- Vas-y dans ce cas! sourit mon amie

Je souris avant de monter sur le toit. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir Sasuke m'attendre contre le grillage. Je fermai la porte du toit pour aller m'assoir à côté de lui

- Quelle est ta solution miracle pour m'empêcher de courir? Demandai-je en allant droit au but

- Il est stipulé clairement que si tu es dispensé à cause d'une quelqu'une blessure tu n'es pas obligé de courir, expliqua-t-il

- Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que moi je ne courrai pas mais Kyubi oui? As-tu oublié que Kyubi et moi sommes une seule et même personne! M'exclamai-je

- Bien sur que non mais je suis sur que tout le monde s'attend à voir Kyubi à l'œuvre, répondit Sasuke, on va les emmener sur une fausse piste.

- Et comment?

- Tout simple, on fait croire à tout le monde que tu es dispensé à cause qu'une entorse à la cheville et on te transforme de tel sorte que personne ne découvre qui tu es, sourit Sasuke

Je le regardai bizarrement donc si j'ai bien compris on me fait passer pour quelqu'un qui s'est blessé et on me déguise pour être une autre personne.

- D'accord mais à une condition, c'est que mes amis soient au courant, répliquai-je

- Hn après tout, ils ne représenteront pas un risque, dit Sasuke

Je souris puis je me levai, j'allai partir quand je sentis que quelqu'un me retenait mon bras. Je me retournai pour voir Sasuke me le tenir

- Euh... Cela te dérange si je passe chez toi ce soir? demanda-t-il

J'écarquillai les yeux pourquoi voulait-il venir chez moi? Je baissai la tête

- La dernière fois tu ne t'es pas gêné pour venir, répliquai-je

- Hn mais je ne savais pas que c'était ta séance "rituel" avec la rose

- "La rose" comme tu dis elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno et c'est ma meilleure amie depuis l'école maternelle donc ne la critique pas surtout devant moi et je crois qu'elle voulait passer aujourd'hui, réfléchis-je, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle est au courant que tu es au courant pour moi...

- Et se sera la seule, me coupa-t-il

- Comment cela?

- Je n'ai pas envie que tes copains impopulaires viennent me voir en pensant que je suis leur pote

- Et moi alors je suis quoi? M'énervai-je, après tout moi aussi je suis un impopulaire et j'en suis fière, c'est de mes amis que tu parles et pour moi ils sont importants... C'est bon ne vient pas chez moi ce soir sinon je vais m'énerver contre toi...

Je me défis de sa prise pour repartir. Pourquoi est-il comme cela? Un moment, il est sympa et après il devient un sublime co***** de première. Je n'arrive plus à le suivre... C'est comme s'il avait une double personnalité ou est-ce cette polémique de populaire-impopulaire qui l'empêche de vivre... Après tout, c'est le garçon le plus convoité au lycée, toutes les filles veulent presque lui arracher ses vêtements avec les dents ou encore sortir avec lui.

Je partis pour la cour du lycée, m'asseyant contre un arbre à l'ombre. Je levai ma tête vers le toit pour voir Sasuke debout tenant le grillage. Il regardait dans ma direction, je baissai la tête... J'en ai marre avant je n'étais pas aussi... Intrigué par lui. On se voyait dans les couloirs et c'était à peine si on se disait "bonjour".

Je soupirai m'allongeant sur l'herbe verte. J'entendais les oiseaux volés, chantés dans les airs. Je regardai de nouveau le toit pour voir que Sasuke n'y était plus.

- Dîtes les gars! Ce n'est pas le chouchou de Iruka-sensei! s'exclama une voix

Je sursautai me remettant à ma position assise et je vis devant moi trois élèves que je reconnu étant dans ma classe. La personne qui vient de parler est Karin une populaire, cette fille dirige le fan-club Sasuke Uchiha, elle en est la présidente mais si vous voulez mon avis elle gagnerait surement l'élection de miss moche. Ses cheveux colorés en rouges tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Des yeux rouges-roses surement à cause des lentilles de contacte et des lunettes marrons. Les deux garçons à ses côtés sont Suigetsu et Juugo, les deux amis de Sasuke. Seulement, Karin les a en quelque sorte kidnappée pour avoir des informations croustillantes sur le brun.

Suigetsu est un jeune homme plutôt maigre, ses cheveux argentés au reflet violet lui arrivaient à hauteur des épaules. Il avait des yeux bleu-mauve. Ce garçon fait également partie des populaires... Qu'est-ce que c'est bien d'être pistonné par messire Sasuke Uchiha. Et pour finir, Juugo. Ce dernier est le lineman de l'équipe de football américain (Lineman: c'est un joueur qui s'occupe de bloquer les adversaires pour permettre à ses coéquipiers de soit faire une course grâce au running back ou de favoriser une passe entre le quaterback et le receveur(1)). Il est roux avec des yeux un peu orange-marron.

Je me levai pour les ignorer... Après tout, je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux et encore plus des personnes proches de Sasuke mais il semblerait que Karin ne soit pas d'accord avec mon projet et elle me retint le bras

- Tu comptes nous ignorer, s'exclama-t-elle, tu comptais ignorer la magnifique capitaine des cheerleaders

Je la regardais avant de sourire sournoisement

- Je suis sur que tu les as supplié pour en faire partie tellement tu es moche et sans talent, dis-je le plus calmement possible tout en gardant mon sourire

Je me défis de sa prise prêt à repartir quand soudain, je sentis une prise sur mon épaule pour me retourner. Je vis Karin brandir son poing pour me frapper. Je fermai mes yeux attendant le coup venir car je suis un homme... Et les hommes ne frappent pas les femmes même si elles sont affreuses à regarder

Je les rouvris ne sentant nullement le coup venir et je vis le poing de Karin maintenu en l'air par une main qui lui tenait son poignet. Je suivis pour tomber sur un puits noir et je vis Sasuke... Il m'avait empêché de recevoir le coup

- Sasuke-kun, s'étonna la rousse

L'autre main de Sasuke frappa la joue de Karin

- Dégage! Et ne t'avise plus jamais de vouloir le toucher, cracha le brun, sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire

Je tremblai, je voyais de la colère dans le regard de Sasuke... Pourquoi était-il en colère?

Conclusion: Je suis un garçon plutôt perdu qui ne comprend pas ce que veut ce Sasuke... En gros, je suis paumé

* * *

(1): J'ai essayé de retenir les informations^^ sur les différents types de joueur et leur fonction

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Merci pour vos rewiews, désolé du petit retard j'avais plein de chose à faire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout à cette situation pour le moins étrange... C'est moi ou Sasuke m'a protégé?

- Sas' qu'est-ce que tu fais c'est un impopulaire? Intervint Suigetsu

- Et alors il peut-être également le fils du président je l'aurai quand même protégé, rétorqua le brun

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que Karin se défit de la poigne de Sasuke avant de partir furibonde, me lançant un dernier regard noir. Je tressaillis avant de regarder le sol qui semblait un peu plus intéressant.

- Je dois partir, dis-je avant de partir en courant à une vitesse normal

Pov Sasuke

Je vis Naruto partir et je soupirai

- Que t'arrive-t-il Sasuke? Tu ne protèges jamais les impopulaires alors pourquoi lui? s'exclama Suigetsu

- Parce que lui c'est Naruto, répondis-je

- Attends _le _Naruto dont tu nous as parlé? S'étonna mon ami

- Il n'y a pas trente six mille Naruto au Japon et encore moins à Konoha, répliquai-je

- Que vas-tu faire Sasuke? Intervint Juugo

- Aller le voir déjà...

Pov Naruto

Je courrai et une fois le portail dépassait je me mis à courir à ma véritable vitesse jusqu'à une petite ruelle où je me posai contre le mur... Je sortis mon téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Sakura l'informant que je rentrai plus tôt.

Je marchai dans les rues bondaient comme un zombie. Je n'arrivai pas à oublier l'expression que Sasuke avait envers Karin, ni de la façon dont il m'a "sauvé"... Je ne le comprenais plus c'est comme si on ne s'était pas disputé il y avait quelque minute auparavant. Je soupirai de lassitude, j'en avais marre de me prendre le choux avec lui... Surtout que depuis qu'il est au courant de mon "secret" il semble vouloir se rapprocher de moi... Non je dois rêver ou divaguer... Sasuke Uchiha le sublimissime mister glaçon ambulant, l'homme qui juge tout le monde de haut qui se la pète plus haut que son cul... Essayerait de sympathiser avec moi? Non c'est totalement impossible... Pourtant nos messages envoyaient par papier en cours... Nos rendez-vous sur le toit... Aussi qu'il veut venir chez moi... Qu'est-ce que cela cache?

Je pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout cela depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie... Qu'il s'est approché de moi...

J'atteignis enfin mon immeuble et je sentis mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche. Je le sortis pour voir un message de Sakura

_Sakura;_

_D'accord, je passe ce soir voir si tu vas bien et pour discuter de la course tranquillement, à toute à l'heure_

Je fermai mon téléphone. J'arrivai vers mon étage et je vis Sasuke devant moi. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir, répliquai-je

Il haussa les épaules... Non mais c'est quoi son problème

- Tu l'as dit toi même je ne me suis pas gêné la dernière fois, répliqua-t-il

Je boudai avant de sortir mes clés et de les enfonçait dans la serrure

- C'est bon rentre mais je te préviens il y a Sakura qui a prévu de passer, dis-je

- Hors de question que je joue de nouveau à Harry Potter, répliqua Sasuke

- Tant mieux car je n'ai pas envie que tu fouilles dans mes sous-vêtements ou que tu me casses une de mes planches, soufflai-je, et puis elle est au courant je te rappelle

J'allais m'installer dans ma chambre pour commencer mes devoirs.

- Tu fais tes devoirs? S'étonna Sasuke

- Comme tout adolescent normal et qui n'a rien à faire, répliquai-je sortant mes exercices de philosophie que nous avait donné Iruka-sensei

Je vis Sasuke s'installer sur mon lit s'allongeant. Je soupirai. Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose gratter à ma fenêtre et je vis un chat blanc. Je souris avant de l'ouvrir laissant la fraîcheur de l'extérieur rentrer chez moi. Le petit félin avait le pelage blanc crème avec le bout de pattes noires

- Coucou Félix, souris-je

J'entendis Sasuke se redresser sur ses coudes regardant le nouveau venu

- Félix? Ce n'est pas très original comme nom de chat, remarqua le brun

- Et alors c'est le chat du voisin. Sa femelle a eu une portée il n'y a pas longtemps, expliqua Naruto

- Donc cette histoire de chatte était vrai? s'exclama Sasuke

- Oui et j'ai même du les garder mais la voisine était revenu la veille pour les reprendre et Sakura était au courant que je les gardais

- Donc tu mentais sans mentir, résuma le brun

- Exacte

Je caressais le pelage du chat qui se défit de mon étreinte pour aller voir Sasuke. Je souris quand Félix se frotta contre le populaire, ronronnant

- Naruto enlève-le moi maintenant, dit Sasuke

- Quoi tu as peur des chats? Riais-je

- Non mais je ne les aime pas

Je soupirai reprenant le petit chat sur mes cuisses pour caresser de nouveau son pelage, je regardai Sasuke qui me regardait bizarrement tandis que Félix se prélassait sur mes cuisses plantant ses griffes dans ma peau malgré mon vêtement.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je pris le chat pour aller ouvrir à Sakura. Cette dernière sourit en me voyant et elle caressa le chat dans mes bras

- C'est Félix ou Mistigris? demanda mon amie

- C'est Félix. Viens allons dans ma chambre d'ailleurs j'ai aussi un invité imprévu, répliquai-je

Elle me suit et la rose fut surprise de voir Sasuke sur mon lit

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? demanda Sakura

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il était imprévu. Bon je retourne sur mes devoirs, dis-je en retournant m'assoir sur mon fauteuil de bureau

Je sentais un drôle de tension entre Sakura et Sasuke

- J'imagine que tu es au courant pour la course, dit mon amie

- Hn

- Et tu vas aider Naruto?

- Hn

- Et tu comptes faire quoi?

- Attends Sakura tu arrives à décrypter ses "Hn" car moi je n'arrive pas, râlai-je me détournant de mes devoirs

- Bof mais je connais quelqu'un qui est un peu comme lui et qui répond en onomatopée donc j'arrive à décrypter, sourit la rose

- Je pensais lui teindre temporairement en brun et lui mettre ses lentilles rouges ainsi que sa casquette avec le renard à neuf queues.

- ME TEINDRE LES CHEVEUX ! Criai-je

Conclusion : Je vais devenir temporairement un garçon brun et je sens que je vais tuer Sasuke et demander à Sakura de m'apprendre le décryptage des onomatopées. En gros, je ne sais plus quoi dire

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous ^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Demain... Le jour qui causera la mort de mes cheveux blonds... Demain... Je serai brun temporairement et pour combler mon malheur ma meilleure amie et le responsable de ma future teinture ont fait ami-ami dans mon dos, riant ensemble, plaisantant ensemble. Il avait même été dans ma chambre le jour de notre rituel du mardi... D'ailleurs j'avais beaucoup ris voyant monsieur Uchiha, le garçon le plus sérieux du lycée avec des chouchous dans ses cheveux. J'avais même pris une magnifique photo pour immortaliser ce moment qui me semblait si spécial.

Résultat de cette action: Sasuke me courait après dans tout mon appartement pour récupérer la photo qui pourrait lui foutre une grande honte et ainsi faire chuter son statut de populaire à impopulaire. Attention, le pauvre... On allait lui enlever son titre de noblesse...

Je souris en repensant à sa tête. Finalement, j'avais réussi à garder la photo, courant bien plus vite que lui. Je regardai le ciel bleu. Sasuke avait réussi à me faire une dispense de sport et je portais un bandage à ma cheville droite pour montrer que j'étais vraiment dispensé.

Shikamaru, Kiba et Choji furent mis dans la confidence et ils ont bien ris en apprenant que leur petit blondinet allait devenir leur petit brunet.

Je soupirai malgré que Sasuke m'ait confirmé que la teinture s'enlève dès le premier lavage... (Ne me demandez pas où il a trouvé un truc comme cela je l'ignore.) J'ai peur que mes cheveux restent bruns et que je ne puisse revoir ma sublime couleur naturelle.

Je marchai dans la rue tenant un plan. Sasuke voulait me voir aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais au téléphone il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de me parler. Je suivais le plan à la lettre et je me stoppai regardant autour de moi. Sa maison ne devrait plus être très loin. Mon regard se porta sur un immense manoir datant facilement de la Renaissance. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la demeure. Curieux, je m'avançai et je vis sur la boîte aux lettres le nom "Uchiha"

Je n'y crois pas cette maison est celle de Sasuke. Il y avait un grand portail noir avec des pointes en or massif. Je regardai au travers pour voir un immense jardin avec des centaines de fleur dont j'en reconnus quelque une tel que les Lilas, les Lys, les Roses, les Capucines, les Jonquilles, les Orchidées... Je vis également plus loin un potager avec des rangers de pousse de tomate.

- Tu comptes rester devant le portail encore longtemps, ria une voix qui me fit sursauter et je vis sur le perron Sasuke, entre c'est ouvert

Je pris le poignet de l'imposant portail et je tirai pour rentrer dans la demeure de Sasuke. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un jogging, d'un tee-shirt noir ample et d'une serviette éponge autour de son cou

Je m'avançai vers lui respirant un coup

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir chez? Demandai-je sans détour

- Hn bonjour... Hn je vais bien et toi? On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse Usuratonkashi, sourit le brun

Au nom pas encore ce surnom... Depuis quelque temps, il n'arrête pas avec ce surnom débile et le pire c'est que cela l'amuse.

- Allez! Rentre, soupira Sasuke

Je le suivis à l'intérieur et c'était vraiment grand et encore on était que dans le hall d'entrée. Je voyais des centaines de portrait accrochaient au mur couleur sombre. Je regardai avec attention tous ces portraits et je remarquai qu'il était tous bruns avec des yeux noirs ainsi qu'une peau opaline.

- Ce sont les portraits de mes ancêtres, répondit Sasuke à ma question muette, ce manoir appartient à ma famille depuis des centaines d'années

- En gros quand je te traitais de bourge je n'étais pas loin de la vérité, riais-je

- En effet, ma famille était une ancienne famille de noble et d'aristocrate

Je me détachai des portraits pour regarder Sasuke

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir Sasuke? Demandai-je

Il me fit signe de le suivre et je le fis. Les couloirs étaient bien longs. Je suis sur que si je n'étais pas accompagné de Sasuke je me serais bien perdu dans ces immenses couloirs.

Le brun s'arrêta devant une porte pour ensuite l'ouvrir. On y engouffra et je vis un immense salon avec un écran plat accroché au mur qui a presque la taille d'un écran de cinéma. Un canapé en cuir noir ainsi que des sièges en cuir noir. Je voyais également une cheminée en pierre où crépitait un petit feu. Je fus également surpris de voir un bar dans cette pièce. Cette dernière était vraiment immense elle fait à peu près la taille de mon appartement.

- Itachi, dit Sasuke

Soudain, je vis une masse sombre sur le canapé qui remuait vite suivit d'un grognement sonore. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était un monstre qui sortait d'hibernation avant de voir un homme ressemblant fortement à Sasuke mais en plus vieux. Ses cheveux bruns sombres attachés en catogan, d'immense cerne sous ses yeux aussi sombre que Sasuke le rendant charmant. Il avait également une peau assez pâle montrant que cet Itachi faisait partie de la famille Uchiha

- Tiens Sasuke tu as fini ta musculation? Sourit l'aîné avant de me regarder, c'est lui?

Je vis Sasuke hocher la tête doucement... Comment cela c'est moi?

- Tu es donc le fameux Naruto Uzumaki, dit Itachi, ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suis Itachi Uchiha le grand frère de Sasuke

Son grand frère? Alors c'est de lui dont me parler Sasuke...

- Mon frère m'a dit que tu courrais plutôt vite et je voulais y voir de mes propres yeux, continua Itachi

Je regardai Sasuke qui me fit une moue désolée

- J'aimerai que tu sois mon adversaire pendant un petit sprint

* * *

Rewiews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde! Voici la suite tant attendu de cette fic. D'ailleurs, je pense que je posterai la suite le mercredi si je peux et le week end^^ Merci pour tout les rewiews que vous me laissez^^**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **Tu sais comme beaucoup de personne que Naruto est un attire emmerde ainsi et qu'il a un très mauvais sens d'orientation^^. Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Kawaii-Sama: **C'est vrai qu'entre Itachi et Naruto qui va gagner et je ne crois pas qu'Itachi s'est vexé pour un sou. Merci pour ta rewiew

**Tsuna: **Merci de me prévenir et d'être une des impatientes qui attendaient cette fic^^, j'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours autant cette fic ainsi que les autres (Désolé de faire de la pub mais est-ce que tu avais déjà lu Card Captor Naruto?)

**Lune XD: **En effet, ce chapitre sera amusant avec des nouveaux sentiments qui commencent à apparaître mais de qui? Surprise!

**CeltiqueMermaid: **Au moins, on peut dire que si on a des soucis d'argent on peut en piquer à Sasuke ^^. Merci de suivre cette fic^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

C'est définitif, je déteste Sasuke Uchiha! Je suis sur qu'il a soudoyé son frère car je me retrouve avec des cheveux couleurs ébène partant dans tous les sens. Un œil rouge et un autre bleu-noir avec un tee-shirt noir déchiré par endroit avec quelque chaîne sur le haut. Deux longues manches séparées du tee-shirt. Elles étaient noires avec des ceintures rouges qui entouraient mon bras comme un serpent. Un pantalon noir avec deux longues chaines qui faisaient une croix derrière me laissant libre de mes mouvements et pour finir des converses noirs avec deux courtes ceintures rouges qui forme un X sur les côtés.

Je soupirai... J'avais l'impression que Sasuke s'était amusé à me relooker. Je me regardais dans la glace... Je dois dire que c'est plutôt réussi. Au moins personne ne me reconnaîtra mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sasuke voulait que je m'habille comme cela

- Tu es prêt... Kyubi? demanda une voix à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je me retournai pour voir Sasuke accoudé, je dois avouer que cela te va plutôt bien. On ne dirait pas du tout le petit Naruto Uzumaki, l'impopulaire que tout le monde connaît

Je fronçais les sourcils qui sont également noirs pour plus de naturel

- Je te déteste Sasuke Uchiha, soufflai-je

- Autant que tu m'apprécies, sourit-il

Il s'approcha vers moi et il me caressa la joue

- Je me demande si on doit également cacher tes cicatrices sur tes joues, dit Sasuke

Je repoussai sa main pour ensuite le fusiller du regard pour ensuite partir de la salle.

Dès que je fus à une assez bonne distance de Sasuke. Je portais ma main sur mon cœur... Je pouvais presque sentir mes larmes qui vont couler... Je suis stupide et comme dit Sasuke un "usuratonkashi". Je suis sur que Sasuke ne voit en moi qu'un garçon comme les autres et que dès que je dirais la vérité aux autres lycéens... Il me laissera tomber...

Je glissai contre le mur ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, entourant de mes bras.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit à côté de moi et je vis Itachi s'assoir à mes côtés

- Et bien ce n'est pas la grande forme, sourit l'aîné

Je me recroquevillai encore plus mais le grand frère de Sasuke posa sa main sur mon épaule

- Tu sais, je connais mon frère depuis toujours et je dois dire que c'est la première fois qu'il emmène quelqu'un à la maison, dit Itachi

Je le regardai avec des drôles d'yeux me demandant où il voulait en venir

- Tu sais que cela te va bien ce nouveau look, sourit Itachi

J'écarquillai les yeux pourquoi il me parle de Sasuke et maintenant de ma nouvelle apparence

- C'est moi qui est tout choisi, intervint une voix près de nous et je vis Sasuke

J'ai compris! Itachi à vue Sasuke et il ne voulait pas approfondir le sujet. Je soupirai avant de me lever.

- Sasuke... Euh...

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées

Je voyais dans ses yeux un regard bienveillant et mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine.

- On va dans le parc pour la course. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quel point tu cours vite, dit Itachi

Je souris et je suivis les deux Uchiha jusque dans le parc public. Je fus étonné de voir Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji. Ma meilleure amie vint à ma rencontre

- C'est encore mieux que je le pensais au premier abord, si on ne te connaissait pas on jurait que tu es une autre personne, s'exclama Sakura

- Alors notre petit brunet est sortit de son trou, sourit Kiba

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit "le petit brunet", m'écriai-je

- D'aller me faire foutre, ria le châtain

- Non, d'aller te faire en***** par un élan enragé, souris-je

- C'est très vulgaire ma petite brunette... D'ailleurs, j'y pense comment on va t'appeler car Kyubi c'est le nom que les élèves t'ont donnés mais on ne va pas t'appeler comme ça, dit Kiba

- Menma, dis-je

- Menma? S'étonnèrent le groupe

- Oui c'était dans un de mes mangas et mon personnage préféré s'appelait Menma je pense que je vais prendre son nom, souris-je

Sakura sourit

- Alors enchanté Menma, dit ma meilleure amie en me tendant la main

Je souris également en prenant sa main mais elle me tira vers elle pour un câlin. C'est dans des moments comme celui là que je suis heureux d'avoir Sakura à mes côtés

- On parlera plus tard, d'accord? souffla-t-elle au creux de mes oreilles

J'hochai la tête répondant à son étreinte.

Kiba vint à mes côtés et je voyais un drôle de sourire sur son visage... Bêtise en perspective

- Pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon petit brunet que j'ai vu s'épanouir au gré du printemps, dit Kiba en lâchant sa bombe d'idiotie

Je soupirai avec de sourire sadiquement

- Et toi tu resteras mon clébard stupide qui mate des magazines porno en mathématique, qui pissait encore dans son lit à onze. Son doudou se nomme Akamaru c'est un gros chien plein de puce et quand il était petit il s'était promis qu'il se marierais avec son chie...

Kiba me bâillonna la bouche

- Naruto, tu sais trop de chose importante pour ma santé mentale, souffla Kiba

J'essayai de me dégager mais il raffermit sa prise sur moi.

- Lâche-le le clébard, intervint Sasuke avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux... La même que quand Karin voulut me frapper... Pourquoi semblait-il en colère?

Kiba déglutit avant de me lâcher.

- Hey mec! Reste calme c'est des petits jeux entre nous ne t'énerve pas, paniqua mon ami

Je le voyais soupirer pour ensuite aller vers son frère... Mais il y a quoi avec Sasuke? Je ne le comprendrai jamais

- Tu viens Menma, dit Itachi

J'allais le rejoindre. Je passai à côté de Sasuke et un frisson me prit... Pourquoi est ce que je stresse qu'il va me regarder courir. Je le regardai et je me perdis dans cet océan sombre qui était son regard. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Le brun s'approcha de moi et il me tendit une lentille rouge et ma casquette avec le renard imprimé dessus

- Mets ça, sourit Sasuke

Je le regardai... Pourquoi il m'y donne. Je récupérai la lentille m'enlevant celle où la couleur était bleu-noir pour mettre le rouge. Je vis Sasuke sourire, il me caressa de nouveau la joue et soudain, je sentis les lèvres de Sasuke sur mon front. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tandis que je sentais mes joues se chauffaient dangereusement

- Bonne chance, souffla Sasuke à mon oreille

Il s'éloigna de moi. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau

Ce fut la main d'Itachi qui me ramena à la réalité et je me mis en position de départ ainsi que ma casquette

Je voyais Sasuke au loin adossé sur un arbre me regardant. Je me sentis rougir et Sakura donna le départ

Je courus laissant mes jambes me guider. Itachi était également très rapide mais sans savoir pourquoi l'image de Sasuke se mit dans mon esprit et mes jambes me portèrent plus rapidement et je dépassai mon aîné pour enfin arriver à la ligne d'arrivée... Le premier...

J'écarquillai les yeux... J'avais gagné... J'avais gagné contre le frère de Sasuke

Sakura courut vers moi

- Naruto! Tu as battu ton record! S'exclama-t-elle

- Hein? S'étonnèrent tout le monde

- Il a fait 4 secondes 24, dit Sakura

Conclusion : Je dois dire que je déteste un peu moins ma couleur brune. Ensuite, plus je réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre Sasuke et moi. Et enfin, j'ai battu mon nouveau mon nouveau. En gros, je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser entre mes sentiments et la joie que j'ai en ce moment

* * *

Rewiew?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi ce chapitre surtout que j'ai été inspirée par un événement vous verrez lequel^^ . Je remercie également tous ceux qui me laisse des rewiews**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Je ne vais pas t'en faire la pub tu y lis si tu en as envie^^ car je ne force personne. J'espère que cette suite te plaira

**Yaoi's power: **Merci pour ta rewiew et je vais essayer mais c'est une habitude que j'avais pris^^

**NaRuYSaSu: **Merci pour ta rewiew et que tu ne t'en lasse pas et oui je me suis un peu inspirée d'Eyeshield 21 surtout que j'adore Sena^^ et je voulais au moins essayer avec ce couple

**CeltiqueMermaid: **Et oui j'aime la rime et les vieilles expressions^^ et ne t'inquiète le Naruto relooking n'est pas fini^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 **_

Le soir arriva vite. Je rentrai dans mon appartement vite suivit de Sakura qui voulait me parler d'une chose importante

- Naruto...

Je me retournai pour m'assoir sur mon lit et j'incitai mon amie à en faire de même. Elle s'assit pour ensuite me regarder dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

- J'aimerai savoir ce que tu ressens pour Sasuke, dit Sakura

- Pour Sasuke? M'étonnai-je, je ne ressens rien...

- Naruto, je suis ton amie et tu peux me parler de tout, sourit la rose, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose... Depuis quelque temps, tu t'énerves plus facilement quand il s'agit de lui

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI! M'exclamai-je

Soudain, j'écarquillai les yeux... C'est la première fois que je hausse vraiment la voix envers ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière sourit devant ma réaction

- Tu disais? Ria-t-elle

- Je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto... Je comprends que tu ne sais pas encore mais il faudrait que tu y réfléchisses, sourit Sakura avant de se lever, tu sais demain, on a un cours de sport avant le marathon et j'aimerai que tu y participes

- Mais je ne peux pas je suis dispensé... C'est un ordre de Sasuke, dis-je

- Et alors? Comment tu feras? JJe te rappelle que le professeur t'a conseillé de rester chez toi et si tu veux faire le marathon en Menma ou Kyubi. Il faut que tu fasses le cours de sport... J'en ai parlé avec Sasuke et il est de mon avis il en a même parlé au professeur de sport pour te remplacer, expliqua Sakura

- J'ai l'impression que Sasuke a plein de bras et d'influence, soupirai-je

- C'est le cas... Bon je te laisse à demain, sourit Sakura avant de fermer la porte d'entrée

Je m'étalai contre mon lit. Mes cheveux nouvellement bruns entouraient mon visage comme une auréole sombre... Je voyais ma boite de lentille rouge à ma gauche. Je réfléchissais à des solutions mais aucune ne pouvait me sortir de cette impasse.

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées...

Le lendemain, j'arrivai au lycée et tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi. Je voyais les impopulaires et les populaires me regardaient. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient en brun avec des lentilles rouges.

- Tu as vu le mec avec le bonbon rose, chuchota une fille

- Oui il est trop canon... Je n'ai jamais vu ce type dans le bahut auparavant, répondit l'autre

- C'est clair, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures, sourit la première

Je rougis à cette remarque.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos. Je me retournai et je vis Sasuke au loin me sourire. Mon cœur frappait fort dans ma poitrine en voyant le regard sombre et amusé du brun.

- Menma on y va, sourit mon amie

J'entendis des filles poussées des jurons en me voyant suivre Sakura.

Soudain, je sentis une poigne sur mon bras et je vis une fille qui lançait des regards noirs à Sakura avant de revenir à moi

- Laisse tomber cette cruche rose et viens plutôt avec mes amies et moi... _Beau brun_, sourit la fille en accentuant sur ses derniers mots

Je rougis avant de me faire tirer par mon amie

- Désolé c'est le mien, sourit sournoisement Sakura m'entraînant dans une salle de classe vide

Je soupirai... j'aime vraiment ma meilleure amie, elle m'a sorti d'une "galère" comme dirait Shikamaru.

- Allons en sport, dit Sakura et elle rabattit la capuche de mon tee-shirt

On marchait dans les couloirs en silence pour atteindre la salle de sport. Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru nous rejoignirent devant le gymnase

- Il y a de forte chance qu'on fasse autre chose que de la gym, sourit le clébard

- C'est trop galère le sport, soupira Shikamaru

- Cela peut aller, dis-je

- Hey le petit brunet! On n'a pas tous des jambes qui peuvent tenir les différentes épreuves de Gaï-sensei. A part toi et Lee personne ne survit, râla Kiba

- C'est le but d'avoir des jambes en or, souris-je

- Le pire c'est que tu peux être plus rapide que Lee mais tu préfères rester près de nous pour parler, répliqua Choji

Je souris lorsqu'on dut se séparer pour s'habiller. Kiba me sauta dessus dès que j'enlevai mon tee-shirt

- Mon vieux Menma, je te trouve bien méchant avec nous, pleura le clébard

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le chien je ne vais pas non plus tenir ta laisse comme le chien que tu es, riais-je

- Shika, s'exclama Kiba, notre brunet m'embête!

- Galère débrouille toi avec lui, soupira le président du club d'échec

Je souris avant de sortir des vestiaires par chance personne n'était encore sortie

- Tu en as mis du temps, dit une voix familière

Je me retournai pour voir Sasuke accoudé contre le mur à côté des vestiaires.

- A peine arrivé et tu attires le regard de beaucoup de fille, sourit le brun

- Et alors tu vas être jaloux? Demandai-je ironiquement

Je le vis détourner le regard avec des petites rougeurs sur les joues.

- La fougue de la jeunesse et avec vous les jeunes! s'exclama la voix de notre professeur

Je le vis ses cheveux noirs coupés en coupe au bol. Deux gros sourcils et une combinaison de sport vert pomme moulant son corps affreusement.

Je me rapprochai de Sasuke le sentant venir à des kilomètres

- Tiens! Voilà le fameux garçon qui remplacera Naruto Uzumaki pendant sa convalescence, enchanté je suis Gaï Maito le professeur de sport et toi? demanda le professeur d'un ton surexcité

- Menma, répondis-je

- Et bien Menma je suis ravi de t'avoir parmi nous, sourit Gaï

Les autres élèves arrivèrent beaucoup de fille louchait sur moi en rigolant

- Bien... Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous énoncez notre activité... Ce sera une balle aux prisonniers, s'exclama le professeur, bien je vais énoncer les deux capitaines... Menma et Karin

Je m'avançai suivit de Karin

- Bien vu que vous ne connaissez pas encore Menma je...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je connais tout le monde, souris-je, je suis un peu l'ombre du lycée

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse choisir et que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec toi, s'exclama Gaï, vu que tu es nouveau je te laisse commencer...

Je regardai les personnes devant moi et je vis Karin louchait sur Sasuke, souriante. Une vague de colère me prit et me chauffa les oreilles

- Sasuke dans mon équipe, m'exclamai-je

Je sentais le regard noir de Karin et le sourire de soulagement de Sasuke. Il arriva vers moi allant vers mon oreille

- Merci tu m'as sauvé d'une glue, sourit-il

- Tu me devras un service, répliquai-je

Karin soupira pour choisir une amie à elle dans sa bande

- Prends Suigetsu avant qu'elle ne le choisisse, me chuchota Sasuke

- Pourquoi? Et mes amis?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Karin ne prendra jamais un impopulaire. Elle tient trop à son statut pour cela, m'expliqua le brun

- Suigetsu! Dis-je, tu me devras un deuxième service, soufflai-je à Sasuke

Je voyais le regard de Sakura et des mes amis. Je fis des signes de main à mon amie. Un code que seul nous deux pouvions comprendre. Elle sourit en me répondant: "Si Sasuke a faux je vais l'encastrer dans le mur et lui fait mille et une souffrance"

Karin fulminait et elle prit une fille parmi les populaires

- Cette fois Sasuke tu me laisses choisir... Sakura, dis-je

Mon amie vint vers moi me prenant dans ses bras. Karin prit un garçon dans les populaires

- Kiba, dis-je alors que mon ami me sauta dessus

- Alors ma brunette, je t'ai manqué?

- Dans tes rêves oui

Karin choisit à son tour

- Shika, souris-je

- Galère, vieux tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour que je puisse dormir

Je riais tandis que Karin prit une autre personne

- Menma prends Juugo il est plutôt bon, dit Suigetsu

Je le regardai et il me fit un sourire me montrant sa dent de requin. Je souris

- Juugo, dis-je

- Merci t'es vraiment génial comme type même si tu nous mets des impopulaires dans notre équipe, dit le blanc

- Ce sont mes amis, répliquai-je en le foudroyant des yeux

- Suigetsu laisse-le, intervint Juugo

Karin prit une autre personne

- Choji, souris-je tandis que mon ami frappa dans ma main

Karin prit une personne que je reconnus étant Neji. Ce dernier était brun avec des cheveux longs attachés par une petite queue de cheval vers le bout. Ses yeux blancs crème et une peau aussi pâle que Sasuke. Je hais ce type. Il prend tous les impopulaires de haut avec son histoire de destin, disant qu'on était né avec un statut et qu'un impopulaire ne peut devenir un populaire...

Il me regarda et je lui envoyai un regard noir

- Fais gaffe à Neji, me chuchota Sasuke, il est plutôt fort

- Je sais qui je vais choisir... Lee! Dis-je

Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à Gaï-sensei mais en plus jeune

- Merci garçon que je ne connais pas, sourit le brun, que la fougue soit avec nous

Je souris et après quelque minute les équipes furent formés et prêt à se battre.

- Bien les deux capitaines de chaque équipe peuvent s'avancer, dit Gaï

Je me retrouvai face à Karin qui me lançait un regard noir mais avec un côté amusé

- Tu as osé mettre mon prince avec des impopulaires! dit-elle, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas plus tard

Elle partit après cette petite confrontation.

- Na... Euh... Menma, je ne me sens pas rassurer avec Suigetsu et Juugo, dit Kiba, Sasuke encore mais c'est deux-là ils mettent des impopulaires dans des poubelles

- Ils font cela pour éviter de perdre la face devant Karin, intervint Sasuke, il s'en fiche d'être populaire ou impopulaire

- QUE LES DEUX EQUIPES SE METTENT EN PLACE! s'exclama Gaï, BIEN COMME MENMA A CHOISIT EN PREMIER JE LAISSE LA PREMIERE BALLE A KARIN

Elle récupéra la balle avant de me foudroyer du regard. Je fronçais les sourcils me tenant prêt.

Karin lança le ballon sur moi et j'esquivai facilement sa balle

"Quelle force de mouche" pensai-je

J'entendis Suigetsu rire du tire de la rousse. Sakura prit la balle et elle tira un boulet de canon qui toucha une personne

- Waouh... souffla Sasuke à mes côtés

- Tu comprends pourquoi je la voulais dans notre équipe, souris-je

- Maintenant oui

- Hey capitaine bravo pour nous avoir décoté une fille comme ça, s'exclama Suigetsu

Sakura sourit voyant Karin disputer le prisonnier. La rousse me regarda méchamment

- La partie ne fait que de commencer, cracha-t-elle

Conclusion: Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ressens pour Sasuke. Pourquoi étais-je énervé en voyant le regard de Karin sur Sasuke et pour finir je vais bien me défouler pendant cette balle aux prisonniers... En gros, préparez-vous la partie ne fait que de commencer et je vais en profiter!

* * *

Rewiews?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde voilà la suite que vous attendiez... Désolé il est un peu plus court que l'autre mais j'espère que cela ne dérange personne...**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Kawaii-sama: **Ne t'inquiète pas, Karin va morfler mais dans un certain sens^^. Merci pour ton rewiew et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton délire cela montre que tu es à fond dans la fic

**NaRuYSaSu: **Merci pour ta rewiew elle me va droit au cœur j'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre^^

**Yume U: **Pour te dire Menma vient de Naruto Shippuden Road to ninja mais après je ne dis rien de plus sur lui si jamais tu veux voir le film^^. Ne t'inquiète pas Pirate of magic est juste en pause temporairement mais je ne l'abandonne pas^^

**Tsuna: **Je ne délaisse le potentiel d'aucune de mes fics pour moi elles sont toutes importantes^^. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas je te remercie de ta franchise^^ comme toujours. (PS: pour Kingdom Konoha, j'ai joué au 1, 358/2 days, re-coded, Kh2, Dream drop distance sinon pour re-chain memories et birth by sleep je les ai regardé sur internet^^)

**Marou83: **Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais mis un passage de Winnie l'ourson de Kh2 d'un côté je n'avais pas vraiment vu la partie Winnie l'ourson^^

**Elimilia: **Non ne t'inquiète pas tes questions ne me dérange pas. Alors Gaara sera plus du côté des populaires MAIS car il a un mais et bien il va sympathiser avec Naruto^^ et effectivement il aura Orochimaru je ne l'oublie pas lui surtout qu'il a un rôle dans cette fic... J'ai concocté un magnifique truc... Si tu as d'autre question n'hésite pas à me les poser je suis toute ouïe^^

**Soln96: **Désolé d'avoir stoppé à un si bon moment... Mais ne t'inquiète pas voici la suite^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Le prisonnier tenait la balle fermement contre son torse tandis que mon équipe se tenait prêt à esquiver ou encore à rattraper la balle.

Je regardai Sasuke lui aussi était concentré.

Le prisonnier tira un boulet sur Shikamaru qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Choji attrapa la balle avant qu'elle ne touche son ami

- Merci Choji c'est trop galère ce jeu, soupira le président du club d'échec.

Je courus vers mes amis

- Menma tu veux tirer? demanda Choji me tendant le ballon

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche

- Juugo! Tu veux tirer? Dis-je

Le roux s'approcha de nous avec une tête étonnée. Je pris le ballon de mon ami pour lui donner. Je souris pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est nullement un piège. Juugo prit le ballon et il se tourna vers nos adversaires qui déglutirent... Seul Karin et Neji restaient calmes.

Juugo lança un boulet de canon sur nos adversaires qui eurent du mal à esquiver.

Soudain, je vis Neji récupérer la balle avec un sourire narquois. Je fronçai mes sourcils en voyant la tête de notre adversaire.

Sasuke vint se positionner à mes côtés

- Reste sur tes gardes, souffla-t-il.

Karin jubilait en voyant Neji parer son bras prêt à tirer. Il lança un boulet de canon qui traversa notre terrain. Suigetsu récupéra la balle alors qu'elle allait me frapper violemment

- Si j'avais voulu j'aurai pu être le receveur de l'équipe de football américain, sourit le blanc, tout va bien Menma?

- Euh... Oui... Mais pourquoi tu t'es interposé? Demandai-je

- Tout simplement car quand Neji tire il n'y va jamais de main morte et le sourire de Karin en disait long sur ce tire, expliqua Suigetsu

- Je te remercie Suigetsu, soufflai-je

- Tiens capitaine la balle, me dit-il en me tendant le ballon, remballe son clapet à cette chieuse

Je regardai Sasuke qui vint de nouveau vers moi. Il s'approcha de mon oreille

- Si tu veux tirer fort je peux t'expliquer, dit le brun

J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant me sourire. J'hochai la tête pour ces petits conseils

Du côté de Sakura, Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru. Ils étaient plutôt inquiet ils savaient au fond que leur ami n'était pas bien fort seul ses jambes pouvaient faire la différence

- J'espère que notre brunet s'en sortira, dit Kiba

- Sasuke est avec lui on n'a pas de raison de s'en faire, répliqua Sakura

Sasuke me donna quelque astuce que j'écoutais avec intérêt. J'armai mon bras à l'horizontale, coude plié légèrement, mes jambes courbaient formant presque un angle droit, mon autre bras devant moi, main tendue à l'extrême.

Je reculai un peu et j'appuyai sur mes jambes. Je lançai la balle qui partit rapidement dans le camp adversaire. Elle toucha une fille dans le groupe adverse.

Je souris. J'avais réussit à faire une personne "prisonnier". Karin me regardait comme si j'étais un insecte nuisible qui fallait éliminer au plus vite.

Je lui rendis son regard. Soudain, je vis Suigetsu me féliciter de mon tire. Mes amis étaient également heureux.

La "prisonnière" nous regarda méchamment surement énervée d'être près de nous. Elle tira sur une fille violemment au visage, tellement fort que quelque goutte de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

La fille se réjouit rejoignant Karin qui souriait d'un air sournois.

Gaï-sensei courut vers la blessée examinant la coupure à sa lèvre

- Ce n'est pas trop grave heureusement, dit le professeur

J'allais voir Karin m'arrêtant à la limite de mon terrain. Elle vint à ma rencontre

- Alors elle n'a pas eu trop bobo la gamine? demanda la rousse sur un ton ironique

Ma colère coulait dans mes veines. Je ne peux pas supporter cette fille qui se croit belle

- Tu t'es entouré de minable si tu veux je t'échange un membre de mon équipe contre Sasuke, sourit Karin

A l'évocation de Sasuke, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'étais à deux doigts de l'étrangler

- Alors... Me-ne-ma, articula-t-elle

- Jamais, crachai-je doucement, jamais tu auras Sasuke... TU AS COMPRIS JAMAIS!

La dernière phrase a été criée de telle sorte que tout le monde entende.

Mes amis écarquillèrent les yeux en m'entendant lever autant la voix et d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid

- "Jamais" tu dis mais voyons c'est déjà tout vu, ria Karin, il m'appartient

J'étais à deux doigts de la frapper que quelqu'un m'empêche de commettre l'irréparable

- Désolé Karin mais mon cœur est déjà pris, intervint Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le brun a côté de moi

- Sasuke! Arrête de mentir, je sais que tu m'aimes et puis tu n'as personne en vue c'est Juugo et Suigetsu qui me l'ont dit, sourit la rousse

- Ah oui? Alors que dis-tu de ça?

Sasuke prit ma taille et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux. Sasuke m'embrassait mais pourquoi? Mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine.

Il "libéra" mes lèvres et il se tourna vers Karin qui s'énervait sur place. Elle pointa son doigt sur moi

- Je te promets que tu le regretteras fortement, cracha-t-elle avant de retourner vers son équipe

Je regardai désormais Sasuke. Ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs

- Po... Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Demandai-je en rougissant

- Une envie et pour qu'elle arrête de me faire chi**, me répondit Sasuke

Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine. Je portai ma main à mon cœur devenu trop douloureux. Mes membres tremblaient... Ma vue se brouiller, ma respiration devint haletante... Je ne pus dire "ouf" que je me sentais m'évanouir. J'ai même cru entendre la voix de Sasuke qui hurlait mon nom...

Conclusion: Il y a de forte chance que je ne puisse donner sa leçon à Karin. Sasuke m'a embrassé mais j'ignore pourquoi il a fait ça... Mais il y a un "mais"... En gros, j'ai adoré son baiser


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Yaoi's power: **C'est sur qui ne peut pas aimer un baiser de Sasuke je crois que moi non plus je ne résisterai pas hihi^^

**Soln96: **Non pas vraiment il était évanouie donc il n'est pas sur. Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Tsuna: **J'espère que tu avaleras littéralement ce chapitre^^

**Loveyaoi-15: **Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que partie remise^^

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**NaRuYSaSu: **Et oui Sasuke cache mal ses sentiments mais bon faut dire que Naruto est un peu naïf aussi^^

**Deidei94: **Qui ne le serai pas? Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Lalala1995: **Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 **_

Je me réveillai les murs étaient blancs. J'étais sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Je me redressais tranquillement et je vis Sasuke sur une chaise, dormant.

Le baiser me revint en mémoire et je me mis à rougir violemment

"_Une envie pour qu'elle arrête de me faire chi**_" repensai-je

Sasuke ne m'aime pas il fait cela juste pour que Karin arrête. Je soupirai pour ensuite me lever du lit. Je dois courir cette après-midi.

Je regardai l'heure sur la pendule à l'infirmerie. Il est 11h46. La sonnerie va bientôt retentir. Je regardai une dernière fois Sasuke et sa phrase me revint en boucle dans me tête jusqu'à continuer à prononcer le mot "envie"...

Je sortis de l'infirmerie et je vis mes amis près de la porte

- Où est Sasuke? me demanda Kiba

- Dedans, soufflai-je

- Il va venir? dit le clébard

- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir dès que cette histoire de course sera finie... Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui, murmurai-je

Je partis en courant jusqu'au toit. Arrivé là-bas, je m'accrochai au grillage. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, ma tristesse et ma colère montèrent. Mon cœur se contractait à ma blessure intérieure comme un poison... Qui pour moi avait un nom "Sasuke"...

Il a prit une place importante dans ma vie. Il s'est incrusté dedans et voilà le résultat: Je pleure sur le toit à cause de ce mot "envie" qu'il m'a sortit

Soudain, j'entendis la porte du toit s'ouvrir et je vis Sasuke essoufflé. Une autre larme roula sur ma joue... Mon cœur bat de nouveau... Sasuke avait la respiration saccadée, les joues un peu rouges par l'effort.

Il s'avançait vers moi tandis que moi je reculai.

- Naruto... souffla-t-il

Sa voix... Sa voix qui m'appelle... Mon cœur tambourine encore plus vite dans ma poitrine

- Reviens...

Des centaines de papillon jouaient la farandole dans mon ventre

- Je... murmurai-je tandis que mes joues se chauffèrent dangereusement

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... Naruto? demanda Sasuke

Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je voulus courir mais le brun me retint le bras, me tirant contre son torse.

- Reste avec moi, dit-il

Je sentis ma colère montée tandis que le mot "envie" refaisait surface

- Pourquoi?

Il me regarda

- Pourquoi? Parce que tu en as "envie"? C'est ça? Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une "envie" et si je n'avais plus envie de ce rôle, répliquai-je, lorsque je ne serai plus Kyubi ni Menma... Le jour, où je serai pleinement Naruto Uzumaki... Je serai quoi? Une personne que tu n'as jamais connue de peur d'avoir honte de moi? Ou encore un garçon naïf et stupide qui s'est laissé croire que monsieur Sasuke Uchiha l'intéressait?

Je m'enlevai de son étreinte

- Désolé mais je préfère arrêter les frais maintenant... Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, dis-je en cachant mon regard derrière mes mèches

Sasuke essaya de poser sa main mais je la frappai avant qu'elle ne me touche

- Ne touche pas... Tu as Karin pour ça, non? Répliquai-je froidement, après tout, je ne suis qu'une "envie"

- Naruto... Attends! Ecou-

- EN QUOI DOIS-JE T'ECOUTER! Criai-je relevant mes yeux qui montraient clairement ma colère, TOUT CE QUE TU VOULAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT C'ETAIT UNE PERSONNE NAIF ET STUPIDE POUR FAIRE TON PLAN A DEUX BALLES. TU NE T'ES JAMAIS INTERESSE A MOI! QUE SE SOIT EN SPORT OU ENCORE DANS LES COULOIRS ET MAINTENANT QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE D'UNE CHOSE MIEUX QUE LES ELEVES DE CE LYCEE TU ESSAIES DE T'ATTIRER MA SYMPATHIE... Désolé mais je ne marche plus dans ce genre de combine

Je courus loin de Sasuke qui essayait de me retenir mais je doublai ma vitesse. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers lorsque soudain, je frappai quelqu'un

- Excusez-moi-je...

Je vis ma meilleure amie se masser les fesses. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et Sakura n'eut pas le temps de dire "ouf" que je me jetai dans ses bras pleurant ma douleur et ma tristesse. Ne comprenant nullement mes élans de larmes, elle essaya de me réconforter m'entraînant dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Pov Sasuke

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé j'étais surpris de voir le lit où était Naruto vide. La peur me prit soudainement et je sortis de l'infirmerie précipitamment allant voir les amis du blond.

- Vous savez où est Naruto? Demandai-je

Sakura, sa meilleure amie réfléchissait

- Je pense qu'il est sur le toit...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre ce qu'elle allait dire que je fonçais rapidement sur le toit. J'ouvris la porte et je te vis... Les yeux baignant dans leurs larmes... Ses yeux dont j'aime me baigner dedans... Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

Je m'avançai vers lui mais lui il reculait... J'essayai de l'appeler mais rien de lui demander de revenir mais toujours rien... Il balbutia un mot... Je lui demandai ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il se mit à courir et je lui attrapai sa main

- Reste avec moi, dis-je

- Pourquoi?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette question. Son regard azuré me fixait avec une once de tristesse

- Pourquoi? Parce que tu en as "envie"? C'est ça? Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une "envie" et si je n'avais plus "envie" de ce rôle, répliqua-t-il, lorsque je ne serai plus Kyubi ni Menma... Le jour, où je serai pleinement Naruto Uzumaki... Je serai quoi? Une personne que tu n'as jamais connue de peur d'avoir honte de moi? Ou encore un garçon naïf et stupide qui s'est laissé croire que monsieur Sasuke Uchiha l'intéressait?

Je sentis mon cœur se compressait dans ma poitrine en entendant la tirade de Naruto. Il se défit de ma main pour ensuite baisser sa tête

- Désolé mais je préfère arrêter les frais maintenant... Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, dit-il en cachant son magnifique regard derrière ses mèches couleur nuit

J'essayai de poser ma main sur son épaule mais il me la repoussa

- Ne touche pas... Tu as Karin pour ça, non? Répliquai-je froidement, après tout, je ne suis qu'une "envie"

Qu'est- ce que Karin a à faire dans cette conversation. Pourquoi a-t-il répété de nouveau le mot "envie". Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent me souvenant de ce que j'avais dit...

"_Une envie pour qu'elle arrête de me faire chi**_"

Je voulus lui parler mais il releva son regard et je vis encore plus de colère dans ses yeux azurés

- EN QUOI DOIS-JE T'ECOUTER! Criai-je relevant mes yeux qui montraient clairement ma colère, TOUT CE QUE TU VOULAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT C'ETAIT UNE PERSONNE NAIF ET STUPIDE POUR FAIRE TON PLAN A DEUX BALLES. TU NE T'ES JAMAIS INTERESSE A MOI! QUE SE SOIT EN SPORT OU ENCORE DANS LES COULOIRS ET MAINTENANT QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE D'UNE CHOSE MIEUX QUE LES ELEVES DE CE LYCEE TU ESSAIES DE T'ATTIRER MA SYMPATHIE... Désolé mais je ne marche plus dans ce genre de combine

Je sentis mes propres larmes me monter aux yeux alors que Naruto se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Je courus à sa suite voulant lui dire... Mais il est trop rapide. Je m'effondrai au pied des marches ne voyant plus Naruto

- Ce n'est pas la grande forme, dit une voix près de moi et je vis Suigetsu me sourire, encore un problème avec ton blondinet

- On peut dire ça...

- Arrête Sasuke, on est seul dans ce couloir j'ai vérifié de partout et Juugo monte la garde avec ses oiseaux, répliqua mon ami, il se passe quoi avec Menma-Naruto

- Je crois qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me parler, dis-je

- Attends... La chose la plus con** qu'il ne faut jamais sortir si tu veux le séduire c'est bien le mot "envie" il a du croire que tu t'es joué de lui... Tu le savais bien avant de d'essayer de devenir proche de lui que tu étais un populaire et lui un impopulaire, expliqua Suigetsu

- Oui je le savais merci de me le rappeler... Si seulement il pouvait être populaire...

- Sasuke... Je ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait autant attiré s'il en était un... Essaie d'en parler avec Sakura, c'est sa pote, non?

- Naruto doit être avec elle maintenant, soufflai-je

- Je te déniche son adresse et tu lui en parles elle est quand même un peu dans la confidence, pas vrai?

- Bien sur... Je lui en parle quand Naruto n'est pas là... Je suis même sur qu'elle connaît mes sentiments pour son "petit frère"

- Alors parle lui, sourit Suigetsu, je demanderai à un très bon ami de me dénicher son adresse

- Et il s'appelle comment ton ami? Demandai-je

- Il s'appelle... Je vais voir ailleurs si je le trouve...

Je soupirai tandis que mon ami est partit

Conclusion: Je suis amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki mais ce dernier me déteste... Mon meilleur ami a des drôles de fréquentation. Je vais subir les foudres de Sakura pour avoir fait pleurer son "petit-frère". En gros, je me souhaite bonne chance pour réparer mes conneries

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour ce retard sur cette fic et pour la taille du chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas je me rattraperai^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Non ils ne l'ont pas deviné tout seul. Sasuke a fait comme Naruto il en a parlé à ses amis. Mais bien sur Karin ignore tout^^

**Soln96: **La confrontation ne sera pas encore là mais elle viendra^^

**NaRuYSaSu: **Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également^^

**Yaoi's power: **C'est sur mais bon c'est Sasuke... On ne peut pas le changer c'est comme lorsqu'il a rejoint Orochimoche là aussi il a fait un acte très con...

**Lalala1995: **J'espère que tu les trouveras toujours aussi mignon dans ce chapitre

**Yume U: **Cela va bien arriver ne t'inquiète pas mais je vais les faire mijoter un peu^^

**Alisa-kun: **Merci pour ta rewiew en espérant que cette suite te plaise également^^

**Kawaii-sama: **J'avais choisis Sakura car je n'aime pas Hinata à cause qu'elle veut voler Naruto à Sasuke... (je ne lui ai jamais pardonné) et puis elle n'a pas un caractère de feu pour moi c'est une chiffe mole. Et Ino, non car ce n'est pas non un perso que j'accroche et j'aime bien Sakura quand elle n'est pas du tout attirée par Sasuke déjà cela la rend plus intelligente et quand elle a une relation frère/sœur avec Naruto après tout si on regarde bien... Naruto regarde plus Sasuke que Sakura (preuve je me reregarde l'anime de Naruto). Enfin bref, voilà l'explication

**Loveyaoi-15: **Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite

**Alisea: **Merci pour ta rewiew

**CeltiqueMermaid: **Le jour, où Sasuke ne sera pas dans une situation fâcheuse c'est quand les poules auront des dents après tout rien que le fait d'avoir rejoins Orochimoche le met dans ce genre de situation et il rentre dans des histoires totalement folles^^

**AndylnTheSun: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Grellow: **Merci car c'est vrai j'ai essayé de pondre une bonne suite. J'espère qu'elle plaira

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

Je soupirai... Je ne trouvai Sakura nulle part et dans quelque temps ce sera le marathon. Suigetsu ne l'avait pas trouvé. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez en me maudissant d'avoir dit une chose pareil à Naruto...

"Comment blesser la personne qu'on aime. Première leçon de Sasuke Uchiha: Utiliser le mot "envie". Deuxième leçon: Euh... Pour l'instant il y n'en a pas..." pensai-je

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'arrêterai cette règle stupide d'impopulaire et de populaire seulement pour être avec toi. Au fond, je m'en fous que tu dises que tu es le "Kyubi"... Lorsque tu t'es évanoui j'ai vraiment eu peur... J'ai cru que mon cœur allait faire une crise cardiaque... J'ai même failli nous tromper en t'appelant... Pour moi, tu es toujours Naruto malgré tes cheveux noirs. Tu resteras le petit garçon blond aux yeux ressemblant à l'océan qui s'énerve un peu pour rien...

- Sasuke! s'exclama la voix de Karin

Je me retournai en lui envoyant mon regard le plus sombre mais elle semblait s'en ficher comme de sa première chemise

Karin s'accrocha rapidement à mon bras

- Sasuke... Tu es horrible d'embrasser une autre personne que moi, râla Karin

- Et alors je ne t'aime pas, répliquai-je froidement

- Tu préfères ce crétin qui s'évanouie rapidement, sourit sournoisement la rousse, et si on faisait un petit pari rien que tous les deux

- Un pari?

- Oui après tout c'est bientôt le marathon et il semblerait que Menma doit y participer, pas vrai? Je vais choisir mon champion et s'il arrive à battre Menma. Tu m'appartiendras mais s'il gagne je te laisse, sourit diaboliquement Karin

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Surtout avec son "champion".

- J'accepte le défi, cracha une voix derrière nous

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Naruto lançant des regards noirs à la rousse. Cette dernière sourit diaboliquement en entendant la réponse de l'ancien blond.

- Très bien alors on se voit au marathon et toi Sasuke. Prépare bien tes lèvres pour moi, ria Karin en partant

Je regardai Naruto. Ce dernier allait partir mais je lui retins le bras

- Lâche moi... répliqua l'ancien blond, je ne t'ai pas aidé parce que je te pardonne mais simplement que je ne veux pas te voir avec cette garce

- Na...

- Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de détruire ma couverture, me coupa-t-il sèchement en se retournant

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant ses yeux un peu rouge et humide, preuve qu'il a pleuré. Il se défit de mon étreinte pour partir devant, me laissant seul dans le couloir

Pov Naruto

Pourquoi ai-je fait cela? J'étais censé lui en vouloir pourtant quand j'ai vu Karin s'accrocher à Sasuke. Une colère sans nom, plus forte que celle que je porte au brun et lorsqu'elle a parlé de me défier j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire ravaler sa sale langue de vipère.

Je regardais l'endroit où il m'a touché et une chaleur me prit. Mes larmes menacèrent de nouveau de couler.

- Et dire qu'il a vu mes yeux... souffla Naruto

- Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs, dit une voix

L'ancien blond releva sa tête pour voir un garçon aux cheveux roux en bataille. Des yeux verts turquoise surligner par du noir. Je le reconnais c'est un populaire... Gaara no Sabaku

- Je t'ai posé une question, dit le roux

- Désolé... répondis-je, j'étais à l'infirmerie à cause d'un malaise. Excuse-moi

Je partis laissant Gaara derrière moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je bifurquai à un angle et je me laissai glisser contre le mur...

Gaara no Sabaku est l'un des garçons les plus connus du lycée. C'est le chef de discipline et il a une certaine rumeur comme quoi il n'hésitait pas à "tuer" les fauteurs de trouble (j'ai l'impression de voir Kyoya...). Je soupirai en me calant contre mon mur.

Soudain, j'entendis des murmures et dans ces murmures, je reconnus la voix de Karin

- Tu m'as bien comprise. Je veux que ce Menma soit ridiculisé devant tout le lycée, dit la rousse, de toute façon qui peut te battre. Tu es la botte secrète des footballeurs américains. Je me fiche de comment tu t'y pendras mais je veux Sasuke et je l'aurai et pour l'avoir je dois battre ce Menma. Pour cela j'ai besoin de ta vitesse... Kyubi

J'écarquillai les yeux c'est impossible "Kyubi" c'est moi... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ce type se fait passer pour moi. Je jetai un regard discret pour voir le fameux "Kyubi". Je vis un homme plutôt baraqué. Des cheveux gris arrivant à hauteur des épaules. Des yeux noirs sombres

- Ne t'inquiète pas Karin... Ce Menma ne battra pas la légende du lycée, sourit-il, après tout, je me suis pris en photo pour faire voir à tout le monde que le running back du lycée m'était inférieur

Je bouillai de l'intérieur ce type se prenait pour moi... Alors là, il allait le regretter et très amèrement. Je souris, je vais lui faire voir son pire cauchemar. Car personne ne vole l'identité de Naruto Uzumaki aussi facilement sans en payer les conséquences de ses actes

Conclusion: Je vais massacrer cet imposteur. Empêcher Karin de prendre MON Sasuke. En gros, je sens que je vais amuser

* * *

Rewiews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite^^. J'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours autant**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **C'est clair que l'imposteur va prendre cher. Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Loveyaoi-15: **Vas-y je t'autorise à le frapper si tu veux^^

**YumeU: **Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira mieux entre eux^^

**NaRuYSaSu: **Merci pour ta rewiew surtout que je n'aime pas trop quand Naru est un peu passif^^

**Alisa-kun: **C'est sur ce sera un chapitre mouvementé^^

**Tsuna: **Non mais oui avec le caractère de Gaara je peux te confirmer que j'ai eu l'impression de voir Kyoya^^

**LuneXD: **Merci pour ta rewiew ne t'inquiète pas Naruto va bien le trucider^^

**Kawaii-sama:** Merci pour ta rewiew. Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto va bien se venger même si c'est plutôt la spécialité de Sasuke mais bon ^^

**Nanadu33980: **Comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre^^

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Pov Sasuke

Je soupirai. J'en avais marre Naruto agit bizarrement et je ne trouve Sakura nulle part.

- Sasuke! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos... Tiens quand on parle du loup on envoie la queue, je te cherchais partout

Voilà une nouvelle preuve que lorsque deux personnes se cherchent on ne les trouve pas facilement.

Soudain, un coup vint se loger sur ma joue

- Cela fait du bien, souffla la rose secouant sa main, non mais tu ne vas pas bien de dire un truc pareil à Naruto! Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Je sais que tu voulais y aller doucement mais tu ne sais pas à quel point ce mot "envie" le travail. Il est même venu pleurer dans mes bras

- ...

- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Tu sais que je l'aime beaucoup il est comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu et dieu seul sait comme je rêvais d'avoir un petit frère. Pour moi, Naruto est vraiment important et je ne veux que son bonheur. Tu es amoureux de lui depuis longtemps, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'a jamais eu de relation... Alors penses-y

- Sakura, s'exclama une autre voix et on vit Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji courir vers nous, on a une nouvelle importante.

- Comment ça? Demandons-nous

- Sasuke, on sait pourquoi Karin semblait si confiante lors du pari, dit Shikamaru

- Comment... m'étonnai-je

- Shika est toujours au courant des derniers potins, répondit Kiba

- Le champion de Karin est un imposteur, s'exclama Choji

- Hein? dit Sakura, expliquez-vous les gars car là on est un peu perdu

- Vous savez Naruto a accepté le défi de Karin qui a pour prix Sasuke. Shika a suivit Karin comme son ombre et il a vu Mizuki, un impopulaire faisant partie du club photographie. Et vous savez quoi. Il est le champion de Karin

- Elle ne prendrait jamais un impopulaire, rétorquai-je

- Sauf s'il s'avérait être Kyubi, répliqua Shikamaru

On écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation

- Naruto est au courant, dit Kiba, et il nous a clairement dit qu'il ferait de cet imposteur de la chair à pater pour Félix.

Je regardai le sol tandis que mes membres tremblaient

- Que t'arrive-t-il Sasuke? S'étonna Sakura

- Je le connais ce Mizuki. Il est très perfide. Il a voulu faire partie du club de football américain lors des sélections. Presque tous les concurrents ont été gravement blessés. On l'a éliminé pour triche. Naruto est en danger

Je laissais les amis de mon blond derrière moi tandis que je cherchais Naruto de partout

- _Avis à tous les concurrents du marathon, nous allons vous demander de vous rassembler dans la cour,_ dit une voix à l'interphone du lycée que Sasuke reconnut comme celle de Karin,_ Nous allons commencer par un duel entre deux personnes. Un jeune inconnu du nom de Menma et le nouveau running back du lycée aria Mizuki alias Kyubi_

Je sentis une rage sans nom me prendre et je courus jusque dans la cour. Tous les élèves se sont attroupés pour voir le duel entre Naruto et Mizuki

- Tu as vu le joli brun va affronter le mystérieux Kyubi, babilla une fille

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit lui Kyubi, répondit une autre mais il faut dire qu'il est plutôt beau.

J'arrivai à passer en force pour atteindre le terrain de course. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Mizuki et Naruto. Ce dernier semblait jeter un regard noir au gris

Pov Naruto

Le moment de la revanche à sonner. Je te ferai payer pour avoir pris mon identité

- Abandonne gamin et laisse Sasuke à la rouquine. Je suis étonné que tu n'es pas fuit la queue entre les jambes en entendant que ton adversaire et le grand Kyubi. Celui dont tout le monde parle, sourit Mizuki

Je ris jaune devant les paroles de mon adversaire

- Pourquoi aurai-je peur d'un type qui essaie d'impressionner un autre par son nom, répliquai-je avec un regard supérieur

- Enf****, cracha Mizuki

Karin arriva sur le terrain et elle semblait surprise de me voir avant de sourire diaboliquement

- Il semblerait que tu ne lâches pas facilement le morceau

- Et non sale cruche, intervint une voix dans le public et je vis Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji et... Sasuke? Menma est comme un chewing-gum qui s'accroche à tes talons hors de prix. Il est difficile de le retirer

Je souris

- Je vais dans ce cas donner le départ, sourit Karin

- Prépare-toi à manger le goudron, me dit Mizuki

Je le regardais et quand Karin hurla "PARTEZ". Je courus dépassant rapidement Mizuki

Pov Sasuke

Je souris devant la course. Naruto avait pris la tête de la course et je sais qu'il n'est pas à son maximum. Mizuki accéléra son rythme essayant de dépasser le "brun".

Les amis de mon Naruto l'encouragea et à mes côtés. Suigetsu apparut

- Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, dit-il

- Merci

- Tu en es sur? demanda Suigetsu

- Il faut qu'il comprenne que je tiens à lui même si c'est un impopulaire.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait aussi apporter des brancards? demanda mon ami

- Non on va laisser Karin mourir de sa crise cardiaque, souris-je

Pov Normal

Mizuki fulminait devant la vitesse de son adversaire

Karin avait encore un mince espoir que son champion n'est pas encore utilisé toute sa vitesse

La foule était estomaquée devant le duel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Naruto sourit et il augmenta sa vitesse tandis que des mines explosaient sur le sol. Le brun regarda à ses pieds et il remarqua que la terre a été remuée.

"Il triche" pensa Naruto

Sakura hurlait en encourageant son meilleur ami

- Mizuki a posé des mines sur le terrain, dit Shikamaru

Le groupe regarda le président du club d'échec

- Il ne faut surtout pas que Menma perde sa vitesse. Sinon il peut finir à l'hôpital, dit-il

Naruto courait tandis que Mizuki souriait en évitant ses mines facilement

Karin sourit devant le tour de main de son champion.

"Il n'a pas de chance d'avoir eu un adversaire tel que moi. Surtout qu'à l'arriver j'ai posé une grosse mine même avec sa vitesse il ne pourra l'éviter." sourit Mizuki

Naruto vit une immense motte de terre remuée vers l'arrivée

Du côté de Shikamaru, le groupe avait repéré l'énorme mine planté dans le sol

- Il faut que Menma coure à la vitesse du son, dit l'ananas

- Comment ça? demanda Sasuke, tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas à son maximum

- Pour l'avoir chronométré, on peut te dire que là sa course pour l'instant c'est une promenade de santé, sourit Kiba

Naruto ralentissait un peu sa course sous le sourire de Mizuki qui le rattrapait rapidement. Le blond sourit et il mit sa casquette avec un renard à neuf queues. Il souffla avant d'accélérer sa course. Naruto alla marcher sur la mine mais il doubla sa vitesse au dernier moment évitant d'être explosé par la mine.

Mizuki se prit l'explosion étant trop prêt de Naruto. Ce dernier franchit la ligne d'arrivée. Il utilisa sa jambe gauche pour ralentir sa vitesse. Dès qu'il fut stoppé, Naruto porta sa main à la visière de sa casquette pour dévoiler ses yeux rouges.

Des cris retentirent dans la foule. Soudain, un seau d'eau l'éclaboussa et ses cheveux bruns devinrent blonds comme le soleil.

Sasuke arriva vers Naruto pour ensuite retirer la casquette du de nouveau blond

- Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki, le véritable Kyubi, s'exclama Sasuke, et aussi la personne que j'aime le plus au monde

Pov Naruto

Conclusion: Sasuke a bien dit que j'étais la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. J'ai gagné contre Mizuki malgré que j'aie failli mourir. J'ai gagné mon brun. En gros, je vis un rêve

* * *

Rewiews?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour ce long retard sur cette fic mais la voici la voilà! La suite de cette fic**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Loveyaoi-15: **Vas-y tu peux le tuer cela fera un imbécile de moins et puis je n'en ai plus besoin^^

**Tsuna: **Oui mais il l'a fait pour montrer à Naruto la force de ses sentiments^^. Sinon évidemment que Mizuki n'allait pas battre Naruto après tout c'est le vrai Kyubi

**LuneXD: **Merci pour ton rewiew, ne t'inquiète pas il a bien mangé le goudron^^

**YumeU: **Je l'avoue c'est pour cela que je les pris et puis je déteste ce perso donc ça tomber bien

**Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko: **Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de parution dès que j'ai finis mon chapitre je le poste^^

**Merci aux autres pour leur rewiew j'espère que la suite vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

Je suis vraiment le pire des crétins qu'il puisse exister...

Résumons la situation: Sasuke m'avait confessé qu'il m'aimait mais ma réaction était qu'au lieu de l'embrasser devant tout le monde comme mon cœur m'ordonnait de faire... J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je me suis tiré...

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'évite Sasuke tandis que beaucoup de club me demandait d'en faire partie comme celui d'athlétisme, football, football américain, basket-ball, base-ball...

Mais à chaque fois, je refusais... Mon humeur est devenue presque massacrante surtout envers mes amis qui ne comprenaient plus du tout... Malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus le seul à ne pas me comprendre même moi je me suis demandé pourquoi je me suis mis à courir

Aujourd'hui, on est mardi et comme tous les mardis... Sakura vient chez moi pour notre "rituel".

Ma meilleure amie prit les élastiques et elle commença à jouer avec mes cheveux

- Naruto... Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu? demanda Sakura, tu m'as pourtant dis que tu l'aimais...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti, répondis-je

- Moi je sais pourquoi Naru, dit-elle, tu as peur... Tu as peur que ses sentiments soient faux, que tu te trompes sur lui et qu'il ne soit pas le bon... Naruto, tu te protèges de tout ce qui peut te blesser ou blesser l'autre

- Pourtant... Je suis sur de se que je ressens pour lui, répliquai-je

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fui?

J'écarquillai les yeux devant la révélation de Sakura... Oui, elle a raison j'ai fui... J'ai fui la seule personne que mon cœur a choisie

- Comment je peux faire pour arrêter de fuir? Demandai-je

- C'est simple... Dis lui ce que tu ressens, sourit-elle en finissant une couette et en s'attaquant à une autre de mes mèches

- Je... Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage Sakura... Et puis, si cela se trouve il ne m'aime plus et il essaie de m'oublier...

Je sentis une tape sur ma tête et je vis Sakura presque furibonde

- Espèce d'idiot, s'exclama la rose, cela fait une semaine qu'il essaie de te parler mais comme tu l'as fui bien sur qu'il ne peut pas vraiment te parler

- Hein?

- Pendant toute la semaine, Sasuke me demandait régulièrement comment tu allais... Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer

Je me sentis honteux tout d'un coup de l'avoir fui pendant une semaine.

- Je veux lui répondre... répliquai-je en regardant ma meilleure amie me sourire

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Shikamaru sur le club des footballeurs américain? me demanda-t-elle

- Oui qu'il avait un nouveau quaterback, répondis-je

- Le match commence demain soir à 14h30... Je veux que tu me rejoignes dans les vestiaires du gymnase, dit Sakura en embrassant ma joue, à demain Naruto

Elle quitta mon appartement et je partis à ma fenêtre. En contre bas, je vis ma meilleure amie heureuse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais mal cette rencontre de demain.

Le lendemain arriva vite. J'avais quelque cerne sous mes yeux... Le regard éloquent de Sakura sur cette après-midi m'avait presque empêché de dormir. Ma meilleure amie trottinait de joie à mes côtés. Je la regardai et je vis un sac supplémentaire avec elle

- Pourquoi tu as un sac en plus. On n'a pas sport aujourd'hui, dis-je

- C'est une surprise, sourit-elle

Je restai sceptique devant l'entrain de ma meilleure amie.

On arriva devant le lycée et je me fis attaquer par tous les clubs pour que je les rejoigne. Sakura me tira et on se cacha dans les toilettes des filles

- Bien éviter tes fans hystériques c'est fait maintenant passons à l'étape deux, sourit-elle en prenant quelque chose dans son sac et je vis une casquette différente de la mienne, il faut que tu survives jusqu'à cette après-midi. Le mari ne doit pas voir la future mariée sinon cela porte malheur

- Le mari? Hey! Sasuke et moi nous ne sommes pas fiancés, m'exclamai-je mais elle me bâillonna la bouche et me tira dans une cabine et des filles rentrèrent dans les toilettes

- Pas si fort et si en quelque sorte... Je dois faire croire à Sasuke que tu es malade et là mon coco tu devras rester calme et discret, chuchota Sakura

J'écarquillai les yeux mais c'était quoi ce plan à moitié foireux. Les voix des filles s'estompèrent et elle retira sa main de mes lèvres

- Naruto... C'est pour que ta futur réponse soit romantique et si Sasuke sait que tu es au lycée. Il voudra vite avoir sa réponse

- Mais si tu lui dis que je suis malade il voudra débarquer chez moi, répliquai-je

- Non il ne pourra pas... J'ai parlé de notre plan à Shikamaru, Kiba et Choji et puis c'est Sasuke le quaterback. Il ne pourra pas abandonner son poste sinon il risque gros, répondit Sakura

- Comment tu le sais?

- Je te rappelle que Sasuke et moi, on se dit tout, sourit la rose, tu vas aller te planquer sur le toit ou quelque part où tu es sur que Sasuke ne te verra pas... Autre que les toilettes des filles

J'hochai la tête et Sakura sortit la première de la cabine pour vérifier si la voie est libre et on sortit des toilettes.

- Sakura! s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du couloir

Je tressaillis reconnaissant la voix suave de Sasuke. Ni une ni deux, je me faufilai entre les différents passants du couloir pour me fondre dans la masse et plus loin, je vis mon casier. Je fis le code et je l'ouvris pour m'engouffrer dedans

Pov Sasuke

Cela fait une semaine que Naruto ne m'a pas répondu... Au début, je pensais que c'était normal... Qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir mais je dois dire qu'attendre c'est plutôt long surtout quand Sakura me dit qu'elle va faire quelque chose.

Soudain, je vis Sakura accompagné d'une personne avec une casquette rose avec des petites étoiles jaunes dessus

- Sakura! M'exclamai-je

Je vis la personne avec la drôle de casquette gigotait sur place avant de disparaître dans la foule d'élève

"Encore un idiot dans ce lycée" pensai-je

J'allai à la hauteur de mon amie et je la vis me sourire

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto? Demandai-je

- Naruto... souffla-t-elle et je vis son regard s'obscurcir, désolé Sasuke... Mais il est malade aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de le tirer du lit mais le pauvre avait 39 et quelque... Hier soir, aussi il ne se sentait pas bien mais il m'avait garanti qu'il serait là aujourd'hui mais il semblerait que c'était plus grave que cela en avait l'air

- Je vais aller le voir, répliquai-je mais la rose me prit mon poignet

- Sasuke... Il est malade ce n'est pas le moment pour l'embêter ta réponse devra attendre un peu... Et puis tu es le quaterback, tu ne dois pas abandonner ton équipe...

Je regardai Sakura étrangement... Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son explication mais j'y passai outre. Elle avait raison si Naruto est malade je ne vais pas l'embêter pour avoir ma réponse

Conclusion: Maudite maladie qui m'éloigne de mon Naruto. Je déteste avoir pris le rôle de quaterback car sinon je serai resté au chevet de mon blond... En gros, pourquoi je suis un type populaire


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour tous vos rewiews^^ et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

J'attendis que les dernières personnes aillent en cours pour enfin sortir de ma cachette qui était mon casier.

- Naruto, souffla une voix à ma droite et je vis Shikamaru

J'allai vers lui.

- Viens avec moi, on va à la salle du club d'échec, me dit mon ami

J'hochai la tête et je le suis. Je souris des efforts que font mes amis pour me permettre de me confesser sans que le brun ne se rende compte de quelque chose

On arriva dans la salle et je vis Kiba et Choji discuter ensemble. Ils me virent et je me suis senti un peu honteux

- Les gars... Je... Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé, dis-je le plus sincèrement possible

Kiba sourit et il me prit dans ses bras

- Ne t'inquiète pas, blondinet... On avait compris que tu avais seulement besoin de temps et là on retrouve notre blondinet préféré, sourit le châtain

- Et moi je suis content de retrouver mon clébard d'ami

On rit tous, heureux de retrouver enfin le Naruto qu'ils avaient connu et non l'automate qui leur servait d'ami.

- Sakura surveille Sasuke de près et on lui a formellement interdit de l'emmener ici, dit Shikamaru

- Oui car on tenait à te préparer pour donner ta réponse à Sasuke, ajouta Choji

- Vous voulez que je sorte le grand jeu pour une réponse? M'étonnai-je

- C'est un peu notre moyen de nous venger car ton caractère envers nous, répliqua Kiba

Je tressaillis mais à quoi ont-ils tous pensé. Je sens que je ne vais pas survivre à cette journée

Pov Sasuke

Durant toute la matinée, Sakura ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. J'ai eu impression bizarre... Bon j'avoue que c'est la troisième fois depuis ce matin que j'essaie de quitter le lycée en douce pour aller voir Naruto alité dans son lit... Transpirant, la respiration haletée par une fièvre de cheval.

Malheureusement à chaque fois, Sakura me retrouve avant que je passe la grille du lycée. Un vrai chien de chasse cette fille! Comment Naruto arrive-t-il à tenir avec une amie pareille? Il faut être maso! Quoi que je suis sur que traîner avec moi se révèle être dans un domaine proche du masochiste... Donc il a de forte chance que Naruto soit maso...

- Sasuke! s'exclama la voix de Sakura

Je soupirai et je la vois courir vers moi

- Sakura! Dis moi Naruto est maso? Demandai-je

Elle haussa un sourcil. Mentalement, je me frappai la tête... On peut me dire pourquoi j'ai posé une question aussi bête? Suigetsu et ses drôles de théorie.

- C'est quoi cette drôle de question Sasuke? Je sais que je suis la meilleure amie de Naruto mais s'il est maso je ne crois pas, répondit Sakura

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander. Mon esprit est parti loin jusqu'au moment où je me demandais si Naruto était maso, répliquai-je

- Il a du vraiment partir loin pour arriver à l'hypothèse que mon frère de cœur était un maso, remarqua la rose

- Sans doute, affirmai-je

- Tu vas te changer pour le match, dit Sakura en me poussant vers les vestiaires.

Pov Naruto

Comment me suis-je retrouvé sur le dos de Choji ligoté.

- Choji libère-moi! M'exclamai-je

- C'est pour éviter que tu te sauves, répondit mon ami

Au loin, je vis Sasuke pousser par Sakura. Je sentis le rythme de Choji augmenté. Soudain, il me fit mal et je sentis un hurlement de douleur me prendre. Kiba posa sa main sur ma bouche et on prit un autre couloir

Pov Sasuke

Sakura me poussait. Tout d'un coup, j'ai cru avoir entendu la voix de Naruto. Je tournai la tête vers le couloir et je ne vis rien

- Dépêche-toi Sasuke! On va être en retard, répliqua Sakura

Naruto doit surement me manquer

Pov Naruto

- Je vous déteste les gars, m'énervai-je dans un vestiaire du gymnase

- Sakura va arriver, dit Kiba me laissant seul dans la pièce

Je m'assis sur le banc et je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

- Que dois-je faire j'ai trop peur de lui répondre... soufflai-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour t'aider, sourit Sakura, ma mission est que tu réussisses à faire ta déclaration à Sasuke et maintenant tu es prêt. Je veux que tu marques le coup et pour cela prend ça

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la tenue. Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par derrière

- AU SECOURS! Criai-je tandis qu'on me déshabillait

Pov Normal

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke rentra dans le terrain suivit de son équipe. Tous les élèves de l'académie aria applaudirent l'entrée fracassante de leur équipe

Sasuke regarda dans le public à la recherche des amis de Naruto mais il fut surpris de ne pas voir Sakura dans la foule.

Dans un couloir, Sakura regarda son œuvre et sourit

- Tu es vraiment beau comme ça si Sasuke n'a pas envie de te mettre dans son lit je me demande ce qu'il faut, dit la rose

- Peut-être que je suis vraiment maso de traîner avec vous tous. Entre Kiba qui me retenait pour que tu oses me mettre cette tenue vraiment je vous déteste tous

- Allez Naruto! Ne fais pas la tête tu sais qu'on t'aime tous, sourit Sakura, vas-y!

Sakura poussa Naruto pour qu'il aille sur le terrain

La mi-temps arriva vite. L'équipe aria commença à perdre. Le coach trouvait que Sasuke avait l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Le moral des supporteurs étaient en baisse tout le monde n'espérait qu'une chose voir les pom-pom-girls arriver sur le terrain.

Dans le couloir, Naruto et Sakura virent les pom-pom-girls sortirent pour faire leur démonstration sur le terrain

- C'est ton unique chance Naruto, bonne chance, sourit Sakura

Le blond sourit et il courut à la suite des filles.

-_ Voici maintenant les pom-pom-girls_, dit l'interphone

Sasuke regarda les filles entrées et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la dernière personne. Le brun reconnut immédiatement Naruto. Son cœur rata un battement. Le blond portait la tenue officielle des pom-pom-girls. En autre, un débardeur rouge avec le nom de l'équipe, une mini-jupe arrivant près de ses fesses. Des bas ainsi que des ballerines. Il remarqua que Naruto avait deux élastiques dans ses cheveux.

Naruto récupéra un pompon et il se mit devant les filles qui le regardaient étrangement

- JE VEUX UN S, JE VEUX UN A, JE VEUX UN S, JE VEUX UN U, JE VEUX UN K ET JE VEUX UN T! JE VEUX SASUKE! cria Naruto, SASUKE JE T'AIME!

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de Naruto. Il alla vers le blond et passa ses mains sous la jupe de son nouveau petit ami

- Sasuke enlève tes mains de ma culotte, souffla le blond

- Je t'aime Naruto et surtout ta petite tenue, sourit perversement, je croyais que tu étais malade

- J'ai pris un sacré remède et je n'étais pas malade, répondit Naruto

Ce dernier embrassa Naruto

- Gagne ce match et tu auras droit à mes fesses, souffla le blond

- Compte sur moi pour vaincre cette équipe, dit Sasuke en embrassant Naruto

Pov Naruto

Conclusion: Je me suis tourné en ridicule devant tout le lycée. Par contre, j'ai gagné le cœur de Sasuke. En gros, je suis au paradis

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
